Les Maîtres d'Armes
by Zakath Nath
Summary: Comment un jeune apprenti forgeron orphelin comme Will Turner est devenu la plus fine lame des Caraïbes? En ayant le maître d'armes idéal, mais qui est ce dernier? Où apparaissent également les Swann père et fille et James Norrington...
1. Les cours du soir de Mr Obadiah Gilmore

**Disclaimer** l'univers de _Pirates des Caraïbes_ appartient à Disney, ainsi que ses personnages (je peux pas emprunter le Commodore ? Bon, tant pis…)

**Rating : **tout public

**Les Maîtres d'Armes**

**Chapitre 1**

**Les cours du soir de Mr Obadiah Gilmore**

« Petit ! »

Will Turner leva les yeux des outils qu'il était en train de nettoyer et vit Mr Brown, son employeur, se diriger vers lui, une boite parallélépipèdique sous le bras.

« Voici l'épée commandée par Obadiah Gilmore, si tu pouvais la lui amener, grogna Brown en lui remettant le paquet. Dépêche-toi, j'aurais déjà dû la lui livrer ce matin. »

Will se saisit du colis, et un instant plus tard il était dans la rue, se dirigeant vers la maison de Mr Gilmore, qui dominait Port-Royal.

« J'aurais déjà dû la lui livrer ce matin… Tu parles, pensa le garçon de treize ans en marchant d'un bon pas. Il aurait dû la lui terminer il y a au moins une semaine… S'il ne buvait pas tant… »

Depuis un an qu'il était arrivé à la Jamaïque, Will Turner avait travaillé comme apprenti à la forge, et vu peu à peu Mr Brown sombrer dans l'alcool. Le voisinage disait qu'il n'était plus le même depuis la mort de sa femme, mais Will ne l'ayant jamais connu avant ne pouvait en juger. Néanmoins, Mr Brown était un bon maître. Will espérait seulement qu'il ait le temps de lui apprendre correctement le métier, et surtout à forger des épées dignes de ce nom avant de devenir définitivement bon à rien.

Will avait vu l'épée qu'il portait un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, et c'était à son avis l'un des plus beaux objets qu'il ait jamais vu. S'il pouvait embrocher un pirate avec une arme pareille… Mr Gilmore serait forcément content.

Le jeune garçon ne put retenir un sursaut d'excitation en pensant à Mr Gilmore. Celui-ci était un maître d'armes qui s'était installé il y avait de cela une dizaine d'années à Port-Royal, où sa réputation de bretteur l'avait précédée. Il donnait des cours d'escrime à un prix prohibitif aux jeunes fils de planteur et à certains officiers de Fort-Charles. Will espérait qu'en arrivant chez Mr Gilmore, celui-ci soit en train de faire la leçon. Bien sûr, il ne pourrait jamais se payer un cours, mais peut-être que si ce Gilmore lui permettait de rester comme simple spectateur, il apprendrait des choses utiles ? Il suffisait de demander…

La maison de Mr Gilmore, même si elle ne pouvait rivaliser avec le manoir du Gouverneur Swann, était assez cossue. Le portail était ouvert et Will remonta l'allée, guidé par des éclats de voix. La porte de la maison était également ouverte et donnait sur un hall brillamment éclairé, où une dizaine de personnes discutaient bruyamment. Will n'osa pas faire un pas de plus et resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, à observer trois hommes en particulier.

Au centre du groupe se tenait Mr Gilmore lui-même, un homme d'assez grande taille, au visage bronzé et rude, qui parlait d'un air assuré de Will ne savait quel maître d'armes italien qui « les dépassait tous ».

Le second personnage était un beau jeune homme somptueusement vêtu que Will connaissait de vue. Il s'agissait d'un certain Eustace Bellamont, le fils d'un des plus riches propriétaires de l'île qui jouissait dans la région d'une réputation exécrable de duelliste et de coureur de jupons. Il écoutait Mr Gilmore avec un sourire supérieur, la main sur la garde de son épée dans une pose qui paraissait savamment étudiée pour impressionner la galerie.

Le troisième était une vieille connaissance de Will, même si cela faisait plusieurs mois que le jeune garçon ne l'avait pas vu. James Norrington, récemment promu capitaine de l'_Intrépide_, avait passé plusieurs mois en mer à la chasse aux pirates et en était revenu couvert de lauriers. Will tenait ses informations de nulle autre que Miss Elizabeth Swann.

Quelques jours auparavant, Will profitait d'une de ses rares matinées de congés en se baladant sur la plage, lorsqu'il avait vu, un peu plus loin, Miss Swann et sa gouvernante qui se promenaient également sur la jetée. À son grand étonnement et plaisir, Elizabeth lui avait fait un grand signe de la main auquel il avait répondu timidement, avant de continuer sa marche. Alors qu'il pensait encore à elle avec un pincement au cœur, il avait senti qu'on le tirait par la manche. Se retournant il vit avec stupéfaction Elizabeth qui lui souriait. Elle avait visiblement trouvé le moyen d'échapper à sa gouvernante, et ils marchèrent ensemble un moment sur la plage en devisant agréablement. En fait, c'était surtout Miss Swann qui parlait, Will ayant trop peur de commettre un impair.

Elle lui avait alors raconté que la veille au soir son père avait invité le Capitaine Norrington à dîner, et qu'elle ne s'était jamais aussi ennuyée de sa vie. Les deux hommes avaient passé le repas à parler de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et dont elle se moquait éperdument, de problèmes de ravitaillement et de matériel, et quand enfin, le Capitaine Norrington avait fait mine d'aborder un sujet un peu plus enthousiasmant, à savoir les pirates, son père s'était tourné vers elle et lui avait déclaré que l'heure était venue pour elle d'aller se coucher.

« Père n'arrête pas de parler de lui, depuis qu'il a été promu, avait grogné Elizabeth. Eh bien, il s'est entiché de Norrington dès qu'il l'a rencontré sur l'_Intrépide_, à notre départ d'Angleterre, mais à présent, cela dépasse le sens commun : James Norrington par-ci, James Norrington par-là. Si Père devait se remarier, je sais déjà à qui il ferait sa demande… »

L'éclat de rire de Will fut interrompu par les glapissements de la gouvernante, qui courait tant bien que mal sur la plage.

« Miss Swann, comment pouvez-vous… Revenez immédiatement avant que je me fâche, vous avez mis du sable sur votre robe et _qui est ce garçon ?_ »

Avec un profond soupir, Elizabeth avait dit au revoir à Will et s'était dirigé d'un pas traînant vers son chaperon.

À présent, le favori du gouverneur écoutait attentivement Gilmore qui pérorait, les mains croisées derrière le dos, un air d'intérêt poli sur le visage. Will ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de Norrington.

D'un côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le considérer comme un modèle. S'il y avait à Port-Royal quelqu'un qui détestait les forbans autant que Will, sinon, plus, c'était bien Norrington, et son efficacité à leur égard n'était plus à démontrer. Norrington était un très bon escrimeur, un très bon officier, savait aussi bien se comporter face à des matelots de base qu'à des dames de la haute société. Et il avait oublié d'être moche, devait reconnaître Will, avec ses traits fins, sa silhouette élancée toujours revêtue d'un uniforme impeccable… En résumé, le capitaine James Norrington semblait avoir le mot « perfection » inscrit sur son front. Will aurait donné n'importe quoi pour lui ressembler.

Mais il savait que c'était impossible, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Norrington pour cela. Lui n'était qu'un pauvre orphelin qui ne pourrait jamais se payer une commission sur un vaisseau et devenir aspirant, puis officier comme Norrington l'avait fait. Il ne serait bon qu'à forger les épées qui tueraient les pirates sans en tirer la satisfaction de les faire passer de vie à trépas lui-même. Et il ne serait jamais un beau parti comme Norrington. Will n'était pas dupe. Si le gouverneur Swann n'avait que le nom de Norrington à la bouche, c'est qu'il prévoyait un beau mariage dans quelques années, même si ce n'était pas exactement celui auquel Elizabeth avait fait allusion en plaisantant. Sans doute que Miss Swann n'en avait pas conscience, pas plus que Norrington qui ne devait voir en elle, pour l'instant, qu'une gamine insolente, mais comment Swann ne pouvait pas considérer Norrington comme le gendre idéal ?

« Eh, toi, tu cherches quelque chose ? »

Will sursauta et remarqua un laquais en livrée qui le toisait.

« Euh… Je suis l'apprenti de Mr Brown, j'apporte l'épée pour Mr Gilmore, » balbutia Will, conscient que tous les regards étaient à présent dirigés sur sa personne.

Gilmore et ses élèves se rassemblèrent autour de lui. Norrington eut un petit signe de tête à l'adresse de Will.

« Eh bien, fais-moi donc voir, » lança Gilmore avec quelque impatience.

Il y eut quelques ricanements et Will, les joues empourprées, tendit la boite au maître d'armes.

Celui-ci la posa sur une table, l'ouvrit et en sortit l'épée, qu'il tira de son fourreau pour en examiner la lame. Un jeune homme au teint sombre en uniforme d'aspirant laissa échapper un sifflement d'admiration, et Will nota que la plupart des autres spectateurs étaient aussi admiratifs. Seul Norrington restait impassible. Et Gilmore fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Il fit quelques passes dans le vide, les lèvres pincées.

« Correcte, fit-il enfin. Il semblerait qu'elle ne vaille pas celle que m'avait forgée Brown il y a quelques années. Enfin, aucune de ces épées ne vaudront jamais une bonne lame venue d'Europe. Hélas, ce n'est pas en dispensant quelques cours d'escrime que je pourrais en faire venir une spécialement du Vieux Monde. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas faire augmenter mes tarifs. Qu'en pensez-vous, capitaine ? »

Norrington eut un léger tremblement des lèvres qui pouvait passer pour un sourire.

« Que vous devrez alors vous passer de quelques-uns de vos élèves. Savez-vous quelle part de ma solde passe dans vos leçons ? Et je ne parle même pas de celles de messieurs Groves et Gillette… »

Il fit un geste de la tête en direction du jeune homme bronzé qui avait sifflé en voyant l'épée et d'un autre aspirant au visage rond et pâle qui affichait un sourire en coin.

« Abandonneriez-vous vos meilleurs éléments contre un joli morceau de métal quand un autre fait parfaitement l'affaire… » poursuivit Norrington.

Gilmore se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

« Oh, il suffit, capitaine Norrington, vous allez me faire pleurer. Mes meilleurs éléments, peu… Certes, votre style n'est pas trop catastrophique… »

Eustace Bellamont laissa échapper un rire mauvais :

« Je crois vraiment que vous devriez appliquer votre projet. Cela vous permettrait d'être plus… Sélectif et de ne plus avoir à souffrir de la compagnie de petits officiers sans le sou. »

Un profond silence tomba sur l'assemblée. Le sourire en coin de Gillette avait disparu et Groves avait pali sous son hâle. Will tourna les yeux vers Norrington. Celui-ci était resté impassible, mais le jeune apprenti forgeron distingua une lueur de colère dans ses yeux verts.

« Vraiment ? » déclara-t-il froidement.

Bellamont le contemplait toujours avec un sourire méprisant.

« J'en pense chaque mot. »

Gilmore s'interposa, l'air furieux.

« Messieurs ! Vous êtes tous les deux ici pour apprendre l'escrime, mais aussi pour faire bon usage de mes enseignements. Nous avons assez perdu de temps comme cela, si vous voulez bien me suivre dans la salle d'armes. »

Bellamont et Norrington continuaient de se toiser par-dessus sa tête, puis finalement le jeune hobereau haussa les épaules. La tension sembla retomber, et Will prit alors son courage à deux mains. S'il ne demandait pas maintenant, l'occasion ne se présenterait jamais.

« Excusez-moi, Mr Gilmore, mais est-ce que je pourrais assister à la leçon ? »

Un silence qui parut à Will encore plus embarrassant que le précédent s'abattit tandis que l'attention se portait une nouvelle fois sur lui.

« Pardon ? » demanda Mr Gilmore, interdit.

Will prit une grande inspiration.

« Pourrais-je assister à la leçon ? Je vous promets de ne pas déranger. »

Gilmore le contempla un instant puis rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par les autres bretteurs. Bellamont riait le plus fort, mais l'aspirant Gillette semblait également trouver la requête de Will particulièrement comique. Encore une fois, Norrington fut le seul à rester de marbre. Malgré son embarras, Will ne put s'empêcher de se demander si l'officier de marine n'était pas atteint de paralysie faciale.

« Écoute, mon garçon, déclara finalement Gilmore, je suis désolé, mais il ne s'agit pas d'un spectacle. Soit tu suis la leçon, et alors, tu paies au même tarif que les autres… Mais cela m'étonnerait que tu le puisses, soit tu rentres chez toi… Enfin, à la forge. Car contrairement aux insinuations de Mr Eustace Bellamont, je suis regardant sur la compagnie. »

Obadiah Gilmore se désintéressa de lui et fit signe à ses élèves de se diriger vers la salle d'armes. Will sortit dans le jardin le cœur lourd. Mais alors que le valet refermait la porte derrière lui, il lui vint une idée… La salle d'armes se trouvait dans l'aile gauche de la maison. S'il pouvait observer par une fenêtre… Will vérifia que personne autours de lui ne regardait, puis contourna la bâtisse. Il trébucha plusieurs fois dans l'obscurité, quand enfin la lumière qui filtrait à travers une rangée de fenêtres lui apporta une aide bienvenue. Bien entendu, les fenêtres étaient trop hautes pour lui, mais Will trouva bientôt un arbuste près du mur qui lui offrit tout le secours qu'il cherchait. Quelques secondes plus tard, bien qu'allongé de tout son long sur une branche dans une position parfaitement inconfortable, Will ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se passait dans la salle d'armes.

Gilmore avait réparti ses élèves en paires qui s'affrontaient sous son regard critique. Le jeune garçon repéra très vite de considérables différences de niveau. Gillette, qui affrontait Groves, ferraillait en faisant tout un tas de grands gestes inutiles et Groves n'avait aucun mal à le parer. Plus loin, Norrington était aux prises avec le charmant Eustace Bellamont. Si ces deux-là avaient un compte à régler, Norrington n'en laissait pour l'heure rien paraître, et enchaînait parades et ripostes avec un calme olympien, tandis que Bellamont semblait perdre de sa concentration. Gilmore criait quelques conseils et réprimandes de temps en temps, mais Will ne pouvait rien entendre.

Alors que la leçon touchait à sa fin, Will redescendit à terre, endolori et frustré. Il n'avait pas appris grand-chose…

Il se faufila hors du jardin de Gilmore et rejoignit la route plongée dans l'obscurité. Il entendait derrière lui Gilmore saluer ses disciples. Jamais il n'apprendrait à se battre, jamais il ne serait capable de vaincre un flibustier. Il serait toujours aussi vulnérable et inutile que le jour où ce pirate avait attaqué le vaisseau marchand qui l'emmenait vers Port-Royal. Un bellâtre inutile comme Bellamont pouvait se battre en duel, un empoté comme Gillette aussi, mais lui…

« Mr Turner ? »

Will sursauta et se retourna. Un peu plus haut sur la route, Norrington se dirigeait vers lui à grand pas.

« Que faîtes-vous encore dehors à cette heure ? Vous devriez être rentré depuis un moment déjà. »

Will ne pensait pas que Norrington était concerné, mais il pouvait difficilement dire à un officier de la Royal Navy de s'occuper de ses fesses.

« Je… Me promenais. »

Le capitaine était arrivé à sa hauteur et s'arrêta pour lui jeter un regard pénétrant.

« Vraiment ? Je ne crois pas, Mr Turner. »

Will avala sa salive. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Enfin, pouvait-on considérer le fait d'être resté dans le jardin de Mr Gilmore après que celui-ci lui ait signifié son congé comme une violation de domicile? Mais Norrington ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était resté…

« Je crois que vous êtes resté assister à la leçon de Mr Gilmore, malgré l'interdiction de celui-ci. » continua Norrington d'un ton sévère.

Will était partagé entre la peur et l'énervement. Oui, il avait désobéi, mais en quoi cela pouvait déranger Norrington ? Il fallait toujours qu'il veille à ce que tout le monde se conduise aussi parfaitement que lui-même.

« C'est faux » mentit Will.

Norrington leva les sourcils.

« Le soutiendrez-vous encore si je vous disais que j'ai vu votre visage collé à une des fenêtres pendant toute la durée du cours ?

- Vous n'avez pas pu me voir, protesta Will. Vous étiez tout le temps le dos aux… »

Le jeune garçon s'interrompit brusquement. Comment avait-il pu laisser le capitaine le piéger aussi facilement ?

Norrington le dévisagea attentivement un instant puis son visage se fendit d'un de ses rares sourires.

« Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison vous êtes aussi avide d'apprendre l'escrime ? »

Will releva le menton, un air de défi sur le visage.

« Pour tuer des pirates ! »

Le jeune garçon pensait que Norrington allait se moquer de lui, comme tous les autres l'avaient fait un peu plus tôt chez Gilmore, (« _tous les autres, mais pas lui »_ se rappela Will) mais il hocha simplement la tête.

« Et qu'avez-vous appris ce soir ? » s'enquit-il simplement.

Will sentit l'espoir revenir. Peut-être que Norrington n'avait pas l'intention de le punir, après tout.

« Euh… Qu'il vaut mieux ne pas battre des bras comme un moulin à vent quand on se bat ? » balbutia-t-il.

Norrington haussa à nouveau les sourcils.

« Je vois que vous avez attentivement observé Mr Gillette. Je crains que cela ne soit pas suffisant. Mr Turner, vous perdez votre temps à roder autours de la maison de Mr Gilmore. Il ne vous apprendra rien tant que vous n'aurez pas de quoi vous payer ses services. Et l'honnêteté me pousse à vous prévenir que cela n'arrivera sans doute jamais. »

Will baissa la tête, découragé. Bien sûr, Norrington avait raison. Mais il ne lui avait rien demandé.

« Je ne prendrais sans doute pas la mer avant quelques semaines, avec l'_Intrépide_ en carénage, reprit Norrington. Je pourrais peut-être vous consacrer un peu de mon temps libre. Attendez-moi demain devant Fort-Charles quand vous aurez terminé votre journée. Bonne soirée Mr Turner.»

Will regarda, interloqué, la haute silhouette de Norrington s'éloigner vers les remparts. Il lui fallut un instant pour reprendre ses esprits, puis un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

…

À suivre.


	2. Les cours du soir du Capitaine James Nor

**Disclaimer** **et rating : **idem

**Bunny** **Anoushka Kalika :** merci beaucoup ! C'est la première fois que je me lance dans du _Pirates des Caraïbes_, j'espère que j'y serais aussi à l'aise que pour _Harry Potter _!

**Les cours du soir du Capitaine James Norrington**

« Eh ! Turner ! Tuuurneeeer ! »

Will allongea sa foulée en faisant la sourde oreille. Pat Belsey, le garçon boucher, était bien la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir à présent. La journée à la forge avait été particulièrement éprouvante, et il était déjà épuisé avant même sa première leçon d'escrime… Si première leçon d'escrime il y avait. Après tout, Norrington lui avait dit de venir l'attendre une fois sa journée de travail terminée, mais il n'avait donné aucune heure précise. Peut-être attendait-il Will depuis longtemps, ce qui ne le mettrait pas de bonne humeur, ou même, qu'il avait cessé de l'attendre. Dans le cas, bien sûr, où Norrington lui-même avait rempli toutes les tâches qu'il s'était fixé pour la journée et rien n'était moins garanti. Il avait après tout la réputation de ne vivre que pour le travail.

Ou alors Norrington avait déjà tout oublié de Will. C'était ce qui inquiétait le plus le jeune garçon. Il avait passé la nuit à repasser dans sa tête, encore et encore, leur discussion de la veille, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un comme le capitaine s'abaisserait à enseigner l'escrime à un orphelin comme lui. Sans doute ne lui avait-il proposé ces leçons que dans un moment de pitié, sitôt évacué une fois Will hors de vue. Et alors, il aurait l'air d'un parfait idiot à faire le pied de grue à l'entrée de Fort Charles en attendant que Norrington condescende à l'instruire.

Et voilà que pour couronner le tout, Pat Belsey rappliquait. Lorsque Will était arrivé chez Mr Brown, un an auparavant, il avait eu vite fait de remarquer qu'il existait dans sa rue une petite bande de garçons de son âge, tous apprentis, qui, une fois leur labeur terminé, se retrouvaient et avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Le premier mouvement de Will avait été de se joindre à eux, et sans doute y serait-il parvenu sans Pat Belsey. Pat Belsey devait être un peu plus âgé que Will, mais faisait bien une tête de plus que lui et était deux fois plus large, et il était le chef incontesté de la petite troupe. Si Will avait rencontré l'approbation de Belsey, il en aurait immédiatement fait partie. Mais cela n'avait malheureusement pas été le cas. Pour une raison que Will ignorait, Belsey semblait l'avoir pris en grippe au premier coup d'œil, s'était moqué de son statut d'orphelin et l'avait envoyé paître. Depuis, lui et les autres gamins ne manquaient pas une occasion de le tourmenter dès qu'ils croisaient sa route.

« Turneeer ! T'enfuis pas comme ça ! »

Belsey le rejoignit rapidement et donna une grosse accolade à Will. Un geste qui aurait pu paraître amical mais qui avait pour but de broyer les épaules de Will, et le garçon boucher y parvint sans mal.

« Passé une bonne journée, Turner ? Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe, hein, tu m'entendais pas ? Tu deviens sourdingue à force de marteler des bouts de ferrailles ? »

Will se dégagea sans répondre. Belsey essayait uniquement de le provoquer, et il n'avait pas envie de se battre. Il allait à une leçon d'escrime, du moins l'espérait-il et sa condition physique devait être la meilleure possible. Norrington ne perdrait pas son temps avec un gamin trop faible pour tenir une épée. Ou trop amoché.

« Tu boudes, Turner ? Faut pas. Tu sais que je t'aime bien Turner, hein ? Même, j'ai fait un poème sur toi. »

Will accéléra encore le pas, mais Belsey avait de plus longues jambes que lui.

« _Will_ _Turner était orphelin_

_C'était vraiment un fils de rien… »_.

Cette fois Will ne put s'empêcher de riposter.

« Ferme-la, tu veux ? »

Belsey n'attendait que cela, et son poing jaillit si vite que Will eut à peine le temps de l'éviter avant de partir en courant. Le garçon boucher devait être d'humeur nonchalante ce soir-là car il ne chercha même pas à le suivre.

« Vas-y, cours, Turner ! C'est pas comme-ci tu allais y échapper à chaque fois, pas vrai ? Dégonflé ! »

Quand Will fut certain que Belsey ne se lancerait pas à sa poursuite, il ralentit le pas et reprit son souffle. Entre les reproches avinés de Mr Brown et les moqueries de ce petit crétin, la journée avait été plutôt mauvaise… Mais malheureusement, guère plus que les précédentes, et le jeune garçon se retint pour ne pas tomber dans l'auto apitoiement. Pas de parents, pas d'amis… À part Miss Swann, évidemment. Miss Swann… Elizabeth… qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de lui parler, quand bien même elle enfreignait les règles de la bienséance…

Will arriva enfin devant les portes de Fort Charles alors que le soleil se couchait, et s'arrêta à la vue de deux tuniques rouges en faction. Devait-il attendre ici ou leur dire qu'il devait voir le Capitaine Norrington ? Mais peut-être que celui-ci n'était même pas là…

Will se raidit en voyant sortir les aspirants Groves et Gillette, essayant de ne pas se faire repérer. Ils avaient ri aux éclats, hier, lorsque Mr Gilmore l'avait renvoyé, et le jeune apprenti forgeron craignait qu'ils ne poursuivent leurs moqueries. Les deux hommes n'avaient que quelques années de plus que lui, mais un monde les séparait. Sauf accident, ils seraient tous deux bientôt officiers. Déjà, ils commandaient à des hommes ayant l'âge d'être leur père et s'attendaient à être obéit scrupuleusement. Rien d'étonnant à ce que quelqu'un comme Norrington, seul maître à bord de l'_Intrépide_ après Dieu à pas même vingt-quatre ans, ait des manières si hautaines. Quand Will l'avait rencontré alors qu'il n'était que premier lieutenant, il en imposait déjà à ses inférieurs mais se montrait par ailleurs déférent vis-à-vis de son capitaine ou du gouverneur Swann. À présent il avait tout autorité sur son petit monde et semblait intouchable…

Will essaya de prendre un air dégagé en lorgnant Groves et Gillette qui discutaient avec animation, quand le second, à sa grande horreur, le repéra.

« Eh, toi ! Turner, c'est bien cela ? »

Will hocha la tête en approchant avec appréhension. Gillette avait son éternel sourire goguenard qui ne disait rien qui vaille au garçon. Le genre de sourire qui donne l'impression qu'on a toujours une longueur d'avance sur les autres.

« Le Capitaine Norrington te fait dire qu'il ne va pas tarder. Paperasses à remplir, tu sais. Les privilèges du capitaine… »

Will, qui s'attendait tant à une moquerie, resta un instant bouche ouverte avant de se reprendre et balbutia des remerciements. Gillette leva un sourcil dans un geste qui rappela vaguement quelque chose à Will sans qu'il sache vraiment quoi, avant de réaliser que l'aspirant l'avait emprunté, inconsciemment ou non, à son capitaine.

« Très bien, message transmis, mission accomplie. »

Gillette se désintéressa immédiatement de Will et se tourna vers Groves.

« Alors, de quelle taverne parlais-tu ? Je n'ai pas l'impression de la connaître et cela, tu vois, je trouve, est des plus étonnants. Vraiment… »

Will regarda les deux aspirants s'éloigner en devisant, et commença à faire les cents pas en attendant Norrington. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à se détendre. Gillette avait vraiment dû le prendre pour un simple d'esprit à le voir bafouiller ainsi sans raison. Cela étant, Gillette donnait l'impression de considérer tout le monde, à quelques exceptions près, comme simple d'esprit…

Quelques instants plus tard, Will entendit les sentinelles saluer et se retourna. Norrington venait d'arriver, impeccable, comme d'habitude, dans son uniforme bleu. Will se dirigea immédiatement vers lui.

« Ah, parfait, Turner, vous voilà. Suivez-moi. Nous serons plus tranquille chez moi. Je pensais d'abord utiliser une des salles d'armes du Fort, mais nous n'aurions jamais eu la paix. Je ne compte pas en faire un spectacle.

-Euh… Oui, monsieur. » marmonna Will.

Il se demandait à quoi pouvait ressembler la maison d'un James Norrington. En fait, cela ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée qu'il pouvait en avoir acquis une même si cela faisait un moment qu'il était établi à Port-Royal et que sa nouvelle solde le lui permettait. Mais dans l'esprit de Will, Norrington n'avait ni besoin de dormir, ni de manger, ni de toutes ces choses qu'accomplissaient le commun des mortels, alors pourquoi aurait-il eu un chez-lui également ? Il se sentait à présent un peu stupide. Quoi que Norrington puisse vouloir laisser paraître, il n'était qu'un être humain…

Norrington s'éloigna du front de mer sans même vérifier que son compagnon le suivait, et ce dernier avait bien du mal à ne pas se laisser distancer par la démarche élastique de l'officier. Même cela énervait Will. Norrington passait _des mois_ en mer, à devoir accorder son pas au tangage et au roulis. Logiquement, une fois à terre, il aurait dû adopter le train chaloupé des marins, si incongru et déplacé sur le plancher des vaches. Mais rien de cela. Y avait-il une seule chose au monde que le capitaine ne faisait pas correctement ? Un seul domaine dans lequel Will serait capable de le battre ?

Bientôt, les deux hommes s'éloignèrent de la ville même, suivant la route de terre qui menait vers les collines. Les maisons se faisaient plus rares, ne s'empilaient pas les unes sur les autres comme dans la rue où vivaient Will. Ils marchaient depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand leur parvint derrière eux un fracas de sabots, de cris joyeux et de grincements de roues. Le jeune forgeron eu tout juste le temps de se pousser, dérapant presque dans le fossé qui bordaient la route, et Norrington fit un saut de côté, tandis qu'une voiture découverte, tirée par un cheval noir, les dépassait, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Deux personnes se tenaient dessus, un homme et une femme. Alors que la voiture s'éloignait, ils se retournèrent. L'homme n'était autre que le jeune Eustace Bellamont, qui leur fit un grand signe.

« Alors capitaine, on préfère la marche à pieds ? Revigorant, c'est certain… »

La suite de sa phrase se perdit dans un éclat de rire et dans le lointain.

Will se tourna vers Norrington qui époussetait son uniforme d'un air pincé.

« Ce n'était pas Miss Weatherfield, avec Mr Bellamont ? La fille de… » Commença-t-il pour combler le silence qui était retomber.

Norrington lui jeta un regard sévère.

« Je ne crois pas que ce sujet vous concerne, Turner. » fit-il sèchement.

Il repartit sans un regard. Will sentait, à son allure encore plus raide que d'ordinaire, que la vue de Mr Bellamont lui avait fait perdre un peu de son calme légendaire. Le garçon se souvint alors de ce que Bellamont avait dit la veille. Il avait été très insultant vis-à-vis de Norrington… Et de Groves et Gillette également. Si Gilmore n'était pas intervenu, sans doute que les deux jeunes gens n'en seraient pas restés là.

Norrington était sans doute un meilleur escrimeur que Bellamont, et celui-ci devait le savoir. Mais Norrington n'aurait rien à gagner de sortir vainqueur d'un duel contre le fils de planteur. Seulement un scandale entachant son dossier. Cela devait particulièrement amuser Bellamont de titiller l'imperturbable capitaine en se sachant à l'abri d'une riposte.

Will réalisa que pour une fois, il pensait comprendre ce que devait ressentir Norrington. Sa situation n'était pas si différente de celle qu'il vivait avec Belsey. Il était beaucoup plus vif et malin que le garçon-boucher et celui-ci avait dû le sentir dès leur première rencontre, aussi l'attaquait-il sur un point où Will ne pouvait rivaliser, celui de la force brute. Will se demanda si Norrington trouverait un jour le moyen de prendre sa revanche sur Bellamont sans s'attirer d'ennuis, et si lui-même pourrait en faire autant face à Pat Belsey.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une maison à un étage avec un petit jardin. La grille était ouverte et ils remontèrent la courte allée. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur un vieux domestique à l'air maussade.

« Pas trop tôt, Capitaine, si vous me permettez… » Commença-t-il avant que son regard ne tombe sur Will.

Le vieil homme leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Emmenez-le dans le séjour et faîtes-lui servir quelque chose à boire pendant que je me change. Dîtes à Jane que je ne mangerais pas avant un moment, inutile qu'elle s'affole. » ordonna Norrington.

Le Capitaine monta les escaliers tandis que le laquais conduisait Will dans une salle-à-manger en grommelant. Will s'assit à table, regardant autours de lui avec curiosité. La pièce n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle, n'était les diverses cartes marines fixées aux murs. Le domestique revint bientôt avec une tasse de thé et des biscuits durs, que Will accueilla avec plaisir. Il ne s'était rien mis sous la dent depuis des heures, et la nourriture et le repos momentané étaient les bienvenus avant que Norrington ne s'attaque à lui.

Celui-ci redescendit un quart d'heure plus tard. Il avait enlevé son uniforme et sa perruque et paraissait plus détendu. Will nota que ses cheveux bruns et courts étaient plutôt indisciplinés. Norrington essayait vaguement d'aplatir un épi en haut de son crâne, sans succès. Will dissimula un sourire en finissant sa tasse de thé. En fin de compte, l'officier n'avait un parfait contrôle sur tout.

« Bien, Turner, vous êtes prêts ? »

Will se leva, son appréhension revenue. Norrington le conduisit dans la pièce voisine qui ne semblait pas avoir d'usage particulier. Il n'y avait aucun meuble si ce n'était une table, sur laquelle reposait une boite oblongue. Norrington l'ouvrit et en tira deux fleurets d'exercice. Il en lança un à Will sans prévenir, et le garçon le rattrapa de justesse.

« Réflexes pas trop lamentables, nota simplement Norrington. Et maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses…

À suivre…


	3. L'homme de Cornouaille

**Disclaimer** **et rating : **idem

**Bunny:** merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !

**Zofia:** merci ! Je n'ai pas d'autres idées de fics après celle-ci (que j'avance un peu trop lentement déjà) que ce soit dans l'univers d'_Harry Potter_ ou des _Pirates_.

**Chapitre 3**

**L'homme de Cornouaille**

Mr Brown était allé se coucher, laissant à Will le soin de fermer boutique. Mais pour l'heure, celui-ci était trop absorbé pour clore les volets et verrouiller la porte avant d'aller dormir à son tour. Il examinait d'un œil critique le premier sabre qu'il avait forgé.

Le jeune garçon pinça les lèvres. C'était vendable, mais à peine. Il repensa aux remarques négatives qu'avaient faites Gilmore en découvrant l'épée forgée par Brown des mois auparavant. Will était pourtant encore loin de produire des armes de cette qualité.

Découragé, l'apprenti forgeron laissa retomber le sabre sur l'établi et s'étira. Il lui semblait que c'était hier encore qu'il avait livré l'épée au maître d'armes et que Norrington avait accepté de lui enseigner l'escrime. Presque un an avait passé depuis, et bien des choses avaient changé, à la fois dans sa vie et dans celle de Port-Royal.

Comme Will s'y était attendu, Norrington s'était révélé un maître sévère, exigeant, mais efficace. Il empiétait sur son rare temps libre pour instruire Will et avait clairement fait comprendre dès la première leçon que ce temps, il n'était pas d'humeur à le perdre. Cela convenait parfaitement au jeune garçon. Il n'avait pas demandé des cours par simple caprice. Le principal problème pour Will n'était pas les cours en eux-même, ni le caractère volontiers hautain de son professeur, mais plutôt l'irrégularité des leçons. Alors que Norrington était confiné à terre le temps des réparations de l'_HMS_ _Intrépide_, il ne chômait pas. Tout d'abord il devait veiller à l'avancement des travaux, visiblement trop lent à son goût à en juger par son humeur certains soirs. Ensuite, un soir par semaine était pris par les propres leçons d'escrime que Norrington recevait de Gilmore. Et il y avait les innombrables réunions d'état-major où il se tramait Will savait quoi, sans parler des bals et dîners organisés par le gouverneur, auxquels Norrington se traînait de mauvaise grâce. Will avait eu l'occasion de parler avec Elizabeth un après-midi que lui et Brown étaient passés au manoir des Swann examiner le portail qui s'était défaussé et celle-ci lui avait confié que d'ici l'année suivante, elle aurait l'âge d'assister à ses fameuses réceptions, perspective qui ne semblait pas plus l'enthousiasmer que le capitaine.

Malgré les horaires irréguliers, les leçons s'étaient poursuivies, et même si elles ajoutaient à la fatigue accumulée par des journées de labeur, Will était satisfait. Norrington ne le lui avait pas dit directement, mais le garçon avait compris qu'il avait un certain talent dans ce domaine et qu'à force de travail, il deviendrait un adversaire redoutable. Néanmoins, une interruption de plusieurs semaines avait eu lieu peu de temps auparavant, lorsque l'_Intrépide_ enfin remis en état, Norrington avait dû faire voile vers l'Angleterre.

Ce voyage n'aurait pas dû attirer particulièrement l'attention si une passagère imprévue n'avait rejoint le bord peu avant le départ. Le père de Miss Weatherfield, un planteur des environs, semblait avoir décidé que le climat de son pays natal ferait du bien à sa fille, et envoyait donc celle-ci vivre chez un de ses oncles pour une durée indéterminée. Ce qui se murmurait dans toute la ville, c'était surtout que Miss Weatherfield était dans un état intéressant, d'où ce départ précipité. Bien évidemment, la question qui revenait alors le plus souvent était : « mais qui était le père ? »

Will ne pouvait pas sortir de la forge sans entendre mille spéculations, comme s'il n'y avait pas de sujets de conversations plus intéressant. Quelqu'un suggéra que le responsable de la situation était un des aspirants de l'_Intrépide_, Groves, qui n'en était pas à une transgression près et à qui, paraît-il, Norrington avait plusieurs fois remonté les bretelles. Will n'avait jamais considéré Groves comme quelqu'un ayant des problèmes de discipline et de conduite, et n'accorda pas grande importance à ce ragot. Bientôt, tout le monde tomba d'accord sur le fait que le père n'était autre qu'Eustace Bellamont, conclusion à laquelle Will était déjà parvenu. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'avoir vu en compagnie de Miss Weatherfield lorsqu'il s'était moqué de Norrington.

Si Mr Weatherfield demanda des comptes à Bellamont, personne ne le sut. En tout cas, celui-ci ne parût guère affecté, dans les semaines qui suivirent, par ce qui se murmurait avec plus ou moins de discrétion. Il se pavanait dans Port-Royal avec toujours autant de suffisance, flanqué d'autres jeunes gens de son âge.

Will ne profita pas de l'absence de Norrington pour se tourner les pouces. S'entraîner seul n'était pas une partie de plaisir, et Will avait l'impression de ne faire aucun progrès, mais au moins, il n'avait pas non plus l'impression de perdre le niveau qu'il avait atteint grâce à Norrington. Et celui-ci, lors de la première leçon qui suivit son retour aux Caraïbes, sembla s'en rendre compte et accorda à Will un de ses rares sourires.

Malheureusement, le capitaine ne devait pas rester longtemps à terre. La veille, Will avait reçu à la forge la visite de Gillette. _Lieutenant_ Gillette, puisque celui-ci avait passé ses examens lors de son séjour à Londres. L'officier fraîchement promu affichait donc un sourire en coin encore plus satisfait que d'ordinaire. Gillette saisit une dague qui traînait et l'examina tout en jetant un regard de côté à Will.

« Pas mal. C'est ton œuvre ? Ou celle de Brown ? »

Will ne savait jamais comment prendre les paroles de Gillette. Avec lui, même la plus simple des questions ressemblait à une moquerie déguisée.

« Brown. » répondit-il simplement.

Le lieutenant fit sauter adroitement la dague dans la main pendant que Will attendait patiemment.

« Message du capitaine, daigna enfin lâcher Gillette. Pas de leçon jusqu'à nouvel ordre, on repart demain. »

La déception de Will se lisait sans doute sur son visage, mais elle n'émut pas Gillette.

« Où ça ? » demanda simplement le garçon.

Le sourire en coin s'élargit sur toute la figure ronde de Gillette.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Turner. » répondit-il avec satisfaction.

Il fit encore une fois sauter la dague dans sa main avant de la reposer et se diriger vers la porte. Arrivé là, il se tourna et lança un regard mauvais à Will.

« Le capitaine est trop occupé sur _L'HMS Intrépide_ pour vous prévenir lui-même. Je ne doute pas qu'il aurait fait le déplacement, sinon. Il doit vraiment s'être entiché de vous, pour vous donner des leçons qui ne vous seront jamais d'aucune utilité. »

Gillette avait claqué la porte sur ces dernières bonnes paroles, laissant Will interloqué.

Eh bien maintenant, il pouvait être sûr que le lieutenant ne l'aimait pas, se dit l'apprenti forgeron en se dirigeant vers les volets pour les fermer, même s'il ne comprenait pas très bien en quoi il avait pu lui faire du tort. À moins que Gillette ait été jaloux de l'attention que lui portait Norrington ? Peut-être que lui aussi aurait voulu des cours particuliers d'escrime ? Mais lui, au moins, pouvait se payer les leçons de Gilmore…

Will eut un grognement de frustration. Norrington en vadrouille jusqu'à nouvel ordre, le voilà qui était encore une fois livré à lui-même, obligé de se débrouiller seul. Le garçon s'apprêtait à fermer enfin la porte lorsqu'une haute silhouette se profila dans l'encadrement, à peine éclairée par la lanterne accrochée sur le mur à côté.

« Excusez-moi, jeune homme, fit une voix au lourd accent de Cornouaille, je sais qu'il est tard, mais puis-je prendre un peu de votre temps ? »

Will recula, laissant entrer un homme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Élancé, le visage fin et bronzé, les cheveux noirs grisonnants aux tempes noués en catogan, il avait un maintient aristocratique qui n'était pas sans rappeler Norrington, même si ses vêtements étaient des plus simples.

« J'aurais besoin d'une épée. » lâcha-t-il simplement.

…

À suivre.

Voilà, je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas bien long, mais je suis en pleine période de révision de concours et j'ai préféré plutôt que de repousser encore plus longtemps le chapitre 3, le couper en deux et en livrer dès maintenant une partie. Vous en saurez donc plus long sur le bonhomme au mois de mai…


	4. Mr John Cavendish

**Disclaimer** **et rating :** toujours le même

**Aravis** : Merci beaucoup, et merci pour ta visite sur mon joueb. Voilà enfin la suite !

**Artful Dodger **: Voilà la suite, désolée pour le long délai…

**bluevirus** : Non, je ne fais pas d'escrime malheureusement. Maintenant que je sais que de vrais escrimeurs lisent cette fic, il va falloir que je fasse attention à ne pas écrire d'énormités ! ;)

**Zofia : **Tu vas enfin pouvoir faire connaissance avec le nouveau venu. Ce n'est pas un personnage du film.

**Chapitre 4**

**Mr John Cavendish**

Un instant, Will dévisagea ce client de dernière minute avec appréhension. Le soir était tombé et la rue était vide. Brown devait déjà être plongé dans un sommeil d'ivrogne à l'étage… Et si le visiteur inconnu avait de mauvaises intentions ? Le regard de Will se porta par réflexe sur son premier sabre qu'il avait posé plus loin. C'était l'arme la plus proche. Aurait-il le temps de s'en saisir si l'homme cherchait à l'attaquer pour ensuite piller l'échoppe ?

Le regard de l'inconnu suivit celui de Will et avisa le sabre. L'homme s'en approcha et le prit, avant que Will ait pu faire le moindre geste.

« Hum… J'espèrerais quelque chose de mieux… équilibré, et peut-être de plus élégant. » Fit-il après un coup d'œil critique en le reposant.

Bien que Will sache la valeur de son œuvre, il se sentit malgré tout piqué au vif.

« Il n'est pas à vendre. C'est seulement… Un essai. »

L'homme lui fit un sourire.

« Oh, c'est toi qui l'a forgé ? Pour un essai, ce n'est pas si mal. Mais il y a bien de quoi trouver mon bonheur ici ? »

Will hocha la tête, un peu tranquillisé. Si ce type avait voulu l'assommer ou le transpercer, il l'aurait déjà fait.

« Il n'y a pas un choix énorme, expliqua-t-il en allant chercher trois épées accrochées au mur à l'autre bout de la forge. En général, Mr Brown travaille sur commande, ce n'est pas vraiment un armurier. »

L'homme sortit chaque épée de son fourreau l'une après l'autre et fit quelques passes dans le vide. Du point de vue de Will, il avait l'air de parfaitement connaître son affaire.

« Je crois que je prendrais celle-ci, se décida finalement l'homme. Je n'ai pas de quoi payer sur moi, en revanche. Écoute, pourrais-tu me rendre un service ? »

De nouveau méfiant, Will fit de la tête un mouvement vaguement affirmatif. L'air grave, l'homme sortit de sa poche une enveloppe cachetée.

« Connaîtrais-tu un homme du nom d'Eustace Bellamont par hasard ? Pourrais-tu lui apporter ceci demain, le plus tôt que tu le pourras ? C'est important. Tu me livreras l'épée seulement après. Je loge à l'auberge du Trois Mâts. Demande Mr John Cavendish. »

Will fit signe qu'il avait compris et raccompagna l'homme à la porte. Il regarda Cavendish disparaître dans l'obscurité avant de fermer boutique et d'aller se coucher.

…..

Le lendemain, Will trouva un moment dans la matinée pour s'absenter. La maison de Bellamont n'était pas dans Port Royal même et cela demanderait un moment à Will de faire le trajet aller-retour. Mr Brown risquait de ne pas être content, mais Will ne s'en préoccupait pas pour l'instant. Il était à peu près sûr de savoir ce que contenait la lettre. Bellamont devait avoir des dettes auprès de bons nombres de personnes, vu son mode de vie, et Mr Cavendish devait être un de ses créanciers. Will se demanda si comme Eustace Bellamont, John Cavendish était un gentleman. Il en avait le maintien et l'assurance en tout cas.

Le soleil tapait fort lorsque Will arriva devant le portail de la propriété des Bellamont. Il héla un jardinier qui s'occupait d'une haie un peu plus loin et lui montra la lettre.

« Je dois remettre ceci à Eustace Bellamont. » expliqua-t-il.

L'homme s'approcha et fit mine de la lui prendre.

« En mains propres, » ajouta Will.

Cavendish n'avait rien précisé de tel, mais on n'était jamais sûr de rien.

Le jardiner grommela quelque chose, hésita, puis ouvrit le portail. Will remonta l'allée et s'arrêta devant l'imposante bâtisse. Un laquais se précipita à sa rencontre.

« Oui ? » fit-il d'un ton hautain.

L'apprenti forgeron lui expliqua à nouveau les raisons de sa visite. Le valet n'avait pas l'air très convaincu, cependant, par la nécessité de laisser Will remettre lui-même la lettre.

« Mr Bellamont n'est pas encore levé, mon garçon. Donnez-moi cette lettre, je m'en occuperais… »

Will était sur le point de céder quand une porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Eustace Bellamont tiré à quatre épingles, emperruqué et poudré.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Le laquais lui exposa brièvement la situation.

« Une lettre d'un Mr Cavendish ? » fit le jeune hobereau en prenant la lettre des mains de Will.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage, ce qui ne fut pas sans surprendre Will. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'expression qu'il attendait d'un homme recevant une réclamation d'un créancier. Son raisonnement devait être faux.

« Parfait, parfait… » murmura Bellamont, avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur Will.

Il fronça un instant les sourcils.

« Tu n'es pas l'apprenti forgeron, toi ? Celui qui traîne chez Norrington, on ne sait pas trop pour quoi faire, d'ailleurs ? ».

Will vit du coin de l'œil le laquais prendre un air désapprobateur.

« Oui, c'est moi, fit Will, ajoutant, espérant dissiper un malentendu : il m'apprend juste l'escrime. »

Bellamont le considéra un instant, puis éclata de rire.

« Ah oui, je me souviens, tu avais demandé à Mr Gilmore de t'en donner ! Alors comme cela, c'est ce bon vieux Norrington qui s'en charge ? Il est vraiment tombé bien bas, c'est la meilleure. »

Bellamont le congédia d'un geste de la main, toujours ricanant et Will rentra à la forge, mal à l'aise. Il avait parlé des leçons d'escrime parce qu'il avait l'impression que Bellamont s'imaginait de vilaines choses et avait préféré couper court aux rumeurs. Mais maintenant que Bellamont connaissait la vérité, il ne se priverait pas de se moquer de Norrington à la moindre occasion lorsque celui-ci reviendrait. Et si Norrington, du coup, décidait de mettre fin à ses cours ?

Will continua de ruminer pendant tout le trajet, arrivant finalement à la conclusion que Norrington ferait comme à son habitude et encaisserait les réflexions de Bellamont sans broncher, pour ne pas lui donner le plaisir de lui montrer qu'elles l'atteignaient. Le jeune garçon se sentit un peu rassuré par cette pensée, tout en se disant que même la patience de Norrington avait des limites, et que l'animosité réciproque des deux hommes finirait tôt ou tard par déboucher sur un affrontement ouvert. Will espérait simplement qu'il n'en serait pas le prétexte.

Comme il s'y attendait, Mr Brown l'attendait de pied ferme, l'air moins imbibé que d'ordinaire mais beaucoup plus sévère. Il se mit à lui faire la leçon sur sa paresse, son incompétence et son manque de sérieux, le volume de sa voix augmentant au fur et à mesure qu'il était emporté par sa tirade. Pat Belsey, le garçon boucher, qui passait par là pour livrer de la viande, s'arrêta un instant pour apprécier le spectacle, hilare. Mr Brown finit cependant par se calmer, et Will se remit au travail sans un mot.

Le soir, il sortit à nouveau, l'épée sous le bras et arriva quelques minutes plus tard à l'auberge du Trois Mâts. Le tenancier lui indiqua la chambre de Mr Cavendish, et un instant plus tard, ce dernier le faisait entrer. Il semblait plus détendu que la veille, et un large sourire fendit son visage bronzé quand il découvrit Will.

« L'argent est sur la table mon garçon… Au fait, tu as bien un nom ?

- Will Turner, » répondit Will en empochant la lourde bourse que lui montrait Cavendish.

L'homme examinait à nouveau son épée avec satisfaction.

« Vous êtes maître d'armes ? » demanda Will avec curiosité.

Cavendish releva la tête, surpris.

« Moi ? Non… Oh, j'en ai fréquenté pas mal, en Europe, et des plus renommés avec ça. Mais je n'en suis pas un moi-même. J'ai passé ma folle jeunesse à voyager un peu partout, et maintenant, je cherche juste un pied à terre. Tu t'intéresses à l'escrime ? »

Will acquiesça.

« J'ai pris quelques leçons… »

Cavendish eut l'air surpris.

« Je sais qu'il y a un maître d'armes du nom de mr Gilmore ici… Mais il a la réputation d'avoir des tarifs élevés. »

Will hésita un moment… Mais après tout, cela n'avait jamais été vraiment un secret. Gillette était au courant, Bellamont était au courant. Autant dire que tout Port Royal était au courant.

« C'est le capitaine Norrington qui m'enseigne les bases quand il a le temps. »

Cavendish fronça un instant les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait.

« Je crois que j'en ai entendu parler. Le capitaine de _L'Intrépide _? »

Devant l'ai affirmatif de Will, Cavendish parut encore plus intéressé.

« Et cela te plait ? C'est un bon professeur ? »

L'apprenti forgeron ne comprenait pas la raison de cette soudaine curiosité. C'était peut-être de la simple politesse, mais pourquoi Mr Cavendish se montrait-il poli envers un simple gamin qu'il connaissait à peine ?

« Très bon, répondit-il cependant. Mais, euh… Pas très disponible, » ajouta-t-il en espérant ne pas avoir l'air trop ingrat.

Cavendish, néanmoins, eut un sourire compréhensif.

« Oui, je l'imagine aisément… Cela doit être dur de progresser avec des cours à intervalles irréguliers… Je me demande… Si jamais des cours complémentaires, pendant les absences du capitaine, te tentaient, je serais ravi d'être ton maître d'armes. Un peu d'exercice me ferait du bien. »

Will fut pris au dépourvu par cette soudaine proposition, encore plus que quand Norrington lui en avait fait une semblable, des mois auparavant. Après tout, Norrington n'était pas un total inconnu pour Will… Tandis que Cavendish… Mais l'offre était des plus tentante… L'essentiel était de progresser et tout le monde y trouverait son compte. Norrington serait content que son élève se maintienne au niveau pendant ses missions en mer, Will pourrait faire face à un autre style d'escrime que celui de l'officier, et Cavendish… Est-ce qu'il ne recherchait qu'un peu d'exercice ? Will avait du mal à le croire.

« C'est très gentil à vous, monsieur, dit-il finalement. J'y réfléchirais. »

Mr Cavendish sourit à nouveau et lui souhaita une bonne fin de soirée. Will rentra à la forge, retournant dans sa tête sa conversation avec sa nouvelle connaissance.

…

À suivre.


	5. Aprèsmidi chez le Gouverneur

**Disclaimer** **et Rating : **idem

**À l'attention des lecteurs :** pour commencer, désolée pour l'immense retard pris dans la rédaction de cette fic ! Non, je n'étais pas à cours d'idées, et je ne le suis toujours pas, rassurez-vous. Malheureusement, entre savoir ce que l'on veut raconter et arriver à le coucher par écrit, il y a une marge. Je me suis heurtée à un tas de difficultés arrivée à ce chapitre, car si _Pirates des Caraïbes_ n'est pas d'une véracité historique scrupuleuse à la base, je ne peux pas me permettre d'écrire n'importe quoi. Il y a par moment des anachronismes, pas forcément repérables, mais je vous en annonce tout de suite un volontaire. Si l'on en croit la lettre de marque de Beckett dans le deuxième film, l'action se passe sous le règne de George II qui a débuté en 1727, donc probablement dans les années 1730. Cette fic se passe donc dans les toutes premières années de ce règne. Il sera question dans ce chapitre d'un instrument de navigation, le sextant, qui a justement été inventé dans les années 1730. Il est donc un peu tôt pour que Norrington ait pu en voir un, mais j'avais envie de le faire parler d'instruments de navigation et il n'y en a pas cinquante. Toute votre indulgence, donc, ce ne sera pas la seule erreur !

**Silverwolf, Aravis, Hasuki77 et NooN : **merci à tous pour vos reviews et désolée du retard. Voici enfin ce chapitre 5 !

**Chapitre 5**

** Après-midi chez le Gouverneur**

L'absence de Norrington ne dura en fin de compte qu'une petite semaine, et la nature de la « mission secrète » évoquée par Gillette ne se répandit dans Port-Royal que quelques heures seulement après l'arrivée à quai de _L'HMS Intrépide_. Will, qui apprit la nouvelle par Brown, ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement déçu : une bande de naufrageurs avait opéré de l'autre côté de l'île et Norrington s'était simplement rendu sur place constater les dégâts, sur l'ordre de son supérieur, le Commodore Gates. Rien de particulièrement révolutionnaire, même si, comme les autres, Will avait hâte de savoir si les coupables seraient pris ou non. Visiblement, leur victime était un important vaisseau marchand, et en plus des pertes humaines, des richesses considérables avaient été perdues dans l'affaire, ce qui semblait perturber plus que le reste la haute société de la colonie. Seul Eustace Bellamont paraissait toujours aussi insouciant, ce qui ne contribuait pas à améliorer l'humeur générale.

Quant à l'humeur particulière de Will Turner, elle n'était pas meilleure. Il ne s'attendait pas, évidemment, à ce que Norrington, dès son retour, court à la forge lui demander quel soir lui conviendrait le mieux pour une nouvelle leçon d'escrime, mais les jours passaient et il n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. Le jeune apprenti en était arrivé au stade où il guettait même la venue du lieutenant Gillette, annonçant la reprise des cours entre deux remarques perfides. Mais en vain.

Will repensait souvent à John Cavendish, hésitant à aller le voir pour lui demander des leçons. Il avait croisé l'étranger à plusieurs reprises, sans lui adresser la parole. Chaque soir, Will s'endormait en se disant que si le capitaine Norrington ne se manifestait pas le lendemain, il irait demander son aide à Cavendish, pour finalement n'en rien faire le lendemain.

Les choses en étaient là lorsque par un étouffant début d'après-midi, Brown se planta devant son apprenti, en habit du dimanche.

« Va te changer, petit, on va voir du beau monde, aujourd'hui. »

Il était presque sobre. Devant l'air étonné du garçon, il condescendit à donner plus d'explications :

« Parait que les grilles de la prison, à Fort-Charles, tombent complèt'ment en capilotade. Bref, le commodore a dit qu'y fallait les changer, le gouverneur a dit, oui, bien sûr, mais combien que ça allait coûter, et voilà qu'y me convoque pour donner mon avis d'expert. Comme c'est ton avis d'expert qu'y sera demandé à l'avenir, autant que tu assistes à ça et en prenne de la graine. »

Brown semblait près de mourir de soif après ce long discours, et Will, lorsqu'il redescendit revêtu lui aussi de ses habits les plus convenables, était persuadé que son maître avait profité de son absence pour se rafraîchir un peu. Il marchait cependant droit une fois dans la rue, ce dont Will lui fut reconnaissant. Ses pensées étaient à des lieues des portes de prison à rénover et de Norrington. Avec un peu de chance, il croiserait Elizabeth chez le Gouverneur…

Le forgeron et son apprenti furent rapidement reçus et introduit dans une luxueuse pièce du rez-de-chaussée, où le Gouverneur Swann était déjà en conversation avec deux hommes, Norrington et le commodore Gates.

Physiquement, Gates n'aurait pu être plus différent de Norrington. Court sur pattes, avec un visage épais tanné par le soleil, il s'exprimait d'une voix tonitruante sans prendre de gant. La même aura d'autorité et de professionnalisme émanait cependant des deux hommes.

Will avait beau s'intéresser à son métier, les deux heures qui suivirent furent d'un ennui mortel. Gates voulait des grilles qui tiendraient jusqu'à l'heure du jugement dernier, Brown ne cessait de répéter que « la qualité, ça se payait » et Swann rappelait sans cesse qu'il y avait des limites à ce que lui, donc la Couronne, pouvait débourser. James Norrington suivait le débat en silence, impassible. Will se demanda si Gates ne l'avait pas amené pour que lui aussi « en prenne de la graine » et si le capitaine s'ennuyait autant que lui. Il s'occupait de mettre les pirates en prison, après, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire, qu'ils y restent ?

Enfin, les trois hommes eurent l'air de parvenir à un accord. Brown salua et fit signe à Will de le suivre. Avant de sortir, le garçon eut le temps d'entendre le commodore diriger la conversation sur les fameux naufrageurs.

Alors qu'ils descendaient l'allée, Will entendit quelqu'un crier son nom, et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se retournait : Elizabeth lui faisait de grands signes depuis une autre allée, entourée de fleurs

« Bon, autant te donner ton après-midi, mais fais gaffe où tu mets les pieds », grogna Brown en jetant un coup d'œil maussade à la fille du gouverneur.

Will eut à peine le temps de le remercier qu'Elizabeth était arrivée à sa hauteur.

« Je t'ai vu arriver, il y a des heures ! De quoi avez-vous parlé ? Miss Kenton me donnait ma leçon de français, j'ai cru que ça ne finirait jamais… »

Les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à marcher de conserve dans le superbe jardin. Will aperçut au loin la gouvernante d'Elizabeth, qui les surveillait d'un air désapprobateur mais sans faire mine d'intervenir.

« Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de ces naufrageurs ? demanda soudain Elizabeth.

- Euh… Oui », marmonna Will.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment penser à ça. Les naufrageurs n'étaient pas des pirates, pas vraiment, mais l'idée d'un navire volontairement détruit pour être pillé et son équipage massacré réveillait en lui des souvenirs douloureux. Malheureusement, Elizabeth ne paraissait jamais s'en rendre compte. Pour elle, piraterie rimait avec aventure, rien de plus.

« J'ai entendu Père dire qu'il y a quelques mois, le gouverneur de la Barbade a eu aussi pas mal de problème avec des naufrageurs. Et il n'a jamais mis la main dessus. Il se demande si ce ne sont pas les mêmes. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'a pas l'intention de les laisser lui échapper. Enfin, pour être plus exacte, il n'a pas l'intention qu'ils échappent au capitaine Norrington. »

La mention de Norrington sembla lui rappeler autre chose.

« À ce propos, est-ce vrai qu'il te donne des leçons d'escrime ? Père m'a emmené dîner chez les Kensington il y a quelques jours et il y avait cet Eustace Bellamont. Il a raconté que Norrington le faisait. »

Will fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Euh… Qu'est-ce que Mr Bellamont a dit d'autre ? »

Il n'avait pas forcément envie de le savoir.

« Oh, rien, enfin il a dit qu'une solde de capitaine ne devait pas suffire à Norrington, ou une idiotie de ce genre. Mais ça n'a fait rire personne. Il faut dire que personne n'aime beaucoup Mr Bellamont. C'est gentil de sa part, sinon. Je parle des leçons d'escrime du capitaine, évidemment. J'imagine que ce n'est pas la peine que je lui demande… »

Will se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. C'était typiquement une idée de Miss Swann. Le pire, c'est qu'elle était effectivement capable de présenter une requête de ce genre à Norrington !

« Mais j'y pense, poursuivit-elle, pourquoi ne m'apprendrais-tu pas ce que tu sais déjà ? »

Will faillit s'étouffer.

« Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bien convena… »

Elizabeth secoua la tête.

« Ne commence pas, toi aussi ! J'entends ce refrain toute la journée… Ce n'est pas convenable, une demoiselle ne doit pas faire ceci… Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'on se comporte dans le grand monde ! Alors soit un gentil garçon : il y a une remise à bois tout au fond du jardin, prends-y deux bouts de bois pouvant faire office de sabres, que l'on se mette un peu au travail sérieusement. Je t'attends ici »

Elizabeth s'assit sur un banc, la mine décidée. Will savait qu'il était inutile de discuter. Et d'ailleurs, l'idée l'amusait plutôt. Après tout, ils ne feraient que jouer…

Lorsque Will revint, deux bâtons sous le bras, Elizabeth n'était plus seule. Le capitaine Norrington était assis à côté d'elle et dessinait quelque chose sur le sol avec une brindille.

« Donc voilà, théoriquement, comme se servir d'un octant. Naturellement, ce n'est pas l'instrument le plus précis qui soit, mais c'est toujours mieux que l'astrolabe. »

Will s'attendait à ce que le discours de Norrington ennuie Elizabeth autant que ses cours de français, mais à sa surprise (à laquelle se mêlait une pointe de déplaisir) il constata que la jeune fille semblait très intéressée. Visiblement, son intérêt pour la mer ne se résumait pas aux pirates.

« Mais bien sûr, on ne cesse de s'améliorer, continuait de pontifier Norrington. Lors de mon dernier voyage à Londres, on m'a présenté un tout nouvel instrument, le sextant. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera couramment utilisé avant quelques années, mais il présente un progrès incontestable… »

L'officier leva alors les yeux sur Will. Son regard se posa sur les bâtons que portait le garçon et une expression légèrement narquoise apparut sur son visage. Will était certain que Norrington comprenant parfaitement de quoi il retournait.

« Tiens, Mr Turner, vous n'êtes toujours pas rentré ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix cependant neutre.

Will fit signe que non.

« Mr Brown m'a donné mon après-midi, » précisa-t-il.

Le jeune capitaine se leva, lissa distraitement son uniforme déjà impeccable et soupira.

« Malheureusement, le commodore Gates ne m'a pas donné le mien. Enfin, ce fut un plaisir. Miss Swann, Mr Turner, je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'après-midi. »

Au grand soulagement de Will, Norrington s'éloigna d'un air décidé, sans faire le moindre commentaire sur les épées de bois.

Ce ne fut que quand il eut disparu au bout de l'allée que le soulagement de Will fit place à un léger malaise. Norrington n'avait pas du tout abordé le sujet des leçons d'escrime, alors que la vue des bâtons ne pouvait que le lui avoir remis en tête. Était-ce parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler devant Elizabeth, ou tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait plus l'intention d'en dispenser après que Bellamont se soit moqué de lui à ce sujet ?

…

Suite au prochain épisode !


	6. Un nouveau professeur

**Disclaimer** **et rating**: toujours le même.

**Silverwolf:** en fait je n'ai pas prévu de parler des cours d'escrime de Will à Elizabeth, puisque visiblement, d'après PotC2, il lui a appris à se battre dans l'intervalle séparant les deux films (très crédible, le niveau qu'elle atteint en quelques mois). C'était juste un moyen de montrer le caractère d'Elizabeth.

**Sammy:** merci beaucoup. Le nouveau chapitre arrive enfin!

**Chapitre 6**

**Un nouveau professeur**

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis que Mr Brown et Will s'étaient rendus chez le gouverneur Swann, et la bonne humeur qu'avait éprouvée l'apprenti forgeron une partie de cette journée s'était bien vite évaporée. Tout d'abord, une fois Norrington parti, Will avait espéré pouvoir profiter de la compagnie d'Elizabeth, et était ravi de pouvoir lui apprendre quelque chose. Mais sitôt que la jeune fille avait saisi le bâton qu'il lui tendait, sa gouvernante avait déboulé dans l'allée et s'était dirigée vers eux à grands pas, fulminante.

Will avait eu le temps d'entendre quelques mots courroucés tels que « conduite inqualifiable », « en parlerais à votre père » et « se conduire en jeune fille de bonne famille » avant de voir Elizabeth disparaître à l'intérieur de sa demeure, presque traînée de force par son chaperon. Il avait estimé préférable de ne pas s'attarder. Le gouverneur Swann avait toujours témoigné d'une certaine bienveillance envers lui mais celle-ci pouvait avoir des limites.

Depuis, Will avait forgé une nouvelle épée : d'une qualité médiocre, mais vendable, cette fois-ci. Cela n'avait pas suffit à lui remonter le moral. Norrington n'avait toujours pas manifesté l'intention de reprendre les leçons d'escrime.

« Je vais le voir ce soir et lui demander moi-même. Au moins je serais fixé. » décida enfin Will.

Il se rendit d'abord à Fort Charles et traîna un moment devant les portes avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de s'approcher d'une des sentinelles, à qui il demanda s'il pouvait entrer parler au capitaine.

« L'est pas là. Il doit être à bord de l'_HMS_ _Intrépide_. »

Will poussa un soupir et prit la direction des quais. Le navire était amarré non loin du fort, mais le jeune garçon ne vit pas Norrington sur le pont et il doutait qu'on le laisse monter à bord sans problème. Il se préparait à rebrousser chemin, quand il entendit une voix l'interpeller. C'était le lieutenant Gillette.

Will s'arrêta et attendit que le jeune officier le rejoigne en se mordant la lèvre. Gillette était un abruti prétentieux, mais il lui portait peut-être un message du capitaine.

« On est venu voir le capitaine Norrington, j'imagine ? » commença Gillette en fixant ses petits yeux sur Will.

Celui-ci était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser impressionner. Il se rappela Gillette lors du cours de Gilmore qu'il avait épié. Il n'avait pas fait des étincelles, ce soir-là.

_Même si Norrington arrêtait de me donner des cours, je parie que je te battrais rapidement, espèce de gros plein de soupe_, pensa Will.

« En effet. » répondit-il d'une voix ferme.

Gillette le gratifia de son sourire en coin horripilant.

« Eh bien tu t'es déplacé pour rien. Le capitaine n'a plus beaucoup de temps à te consacrer, désormais. Trouve-toi un autre professeur ou un passe-temps auquel tu es bon. »

Will serra les dents.

« Je suis bon en escrime, répliqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale. La capitaine Norrington m'a dit lui-même que j'étais doué. »

Eh bien il ne le lui avait pas vraiment dit en ces termes, mais Will avait eu l'impression qu'il était très satisfait de son élève. Le sourire en coin de Gillette sembla pâlir un court instant.

« C'est sa courtoisie légendaire. Il ne voulait sans doute pas faire pleurnicher un morveux comme toi en lui disant qu'il n'est qu'un bon à rien. En attendant tu m'as entendu. Le capitaine est occupé à des affaires très importantes. Il n'a plus de temps à te consacrer, quand bien même il le voudrait. Tu as assez profité de sa générosité, pour ce que ça lui a servi. »

Will resta un instant interdit. Est-ce que Norrington avait véritablement décidé d'arrêter ses cours ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne le lui avait-il pas dit lui-même quelques jours auparavant ?

« Tu as dit à Bellamont que le capitaine te donnait des cours, » poursuivit Gillette en lui enfonçant un doigt dans les côtes.

Le garçon ne savait toujours que dire. Elizabeth lui avait raconté que Bellamont avait cherché à se moquer de Norrington à cause de cela. Mais d'après elle, personne n'y avait prêté attention.

« Alors tu as compris ? Tu n'as pas à traîner ici. »

Will regarda Gillette droit dans les yeux.

« C'est lui qui vous a demandé de me dire cela ? Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit lui-même ? »

Le lieutenant avait l'air agacé.

« Tu es simple d'esprit, ou tu es devenu sourd à force de marteler une enclume ? _Le capitaine est occupé_. Il n'a pas le temps de te parler. »

Will chercha un instant une réplique cinglante, sans succès. Gillette ricana et tourna les talons, repartant vers le navire.

Will reprit le chemin de la forge, le moral au plus bas. Il aurait dû s'en douter. C'était déjà suffisamment étonnant que Norrington ait pris la peine de lui donner des leçons d'escrime sans rien attendre en retour. Il fallait s'attendre à ce que celles-ci cessent aussi brusquement qu'elles avaient commencé. Le capitaine n'avait pas grand-chose à tirer de la compagnie d'un jeune garçon orphelin sans grand avenir.

Il en était encore à ruminer contre Gillette, Bellamont, Norrington et les crétins arrogants dans leur ensemble quand il releva brusquement la tête. Il venait de dépasser l'auberge où logeait John Cavendish.

Celui-ci lui avait proposé des leçons d'escrime lui aussi, le soir où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Will hésita un instant, se demandant si cette philanthropie ne cachait pas quelque chose. Puis il haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour, entrant dans l'auberge.

Cavendish était assis dans un fauteuil confortable dans la salle commune, observant d'un œil critique le brandy qu'il faisait nonchalamment tourner dans son verre. Il leva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

« Tiens, Turner, je désespérais de vous revoir ! Quel bon vent vous amène ? »

Will s'approcha et s'arrêta à côté du fauteuil vide en face de celui de Cavendish.

« Je voulais savoir si vos propositions de leçons d'escrime tenaient toujours. »

L'homme le détailla un instant, les sourcils froncés.

« Le capitaine Norrington ne vous en dispense-t-il pas déjà ? C'est ce que vous m'aviez dit. »

Will essaya d'adopter un ton indifférent.

« Il est très occupé en ce moment. »

Cavendish eu un léger sourire.

« J'imagine aisément. Bien sûr que ma proposition tient toujours. Il pourrait y avoir toutefois un problème. Je nous vois mal ferrailler dans ma petite chambre à l'étage et je ne crois pas que votre maître apprécierait que nous nous entraînions au beau milieu de sa forge. »

Will ne le pensait pas non plus, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr que Brown soit en état de s'en apercevoir certains soirs. Mais il devait avouer que Cavendish avait soulevé une difficulté.

« Vous vous êtes toujours entraîné en intérieur ? »

Will hocha la tête.

« Hmm, poursuivit Cavendish, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de quoi s'inquiéter. En fait, l'absence de local peut se révéler une très bonne chose. J'imagine que vous connaissez la Crique du Pendu ? »

Will hocha à nouveau du chef. La Crique du Pendu se trouvait un peu à l'extérieur de la ville et il n'y passait jamais grand monde.

« Si vous devez un jour vous battre sérieusement en duel, vous ne le ferez que rarement dans une salle d'armes. Il est temps que vous appreniez à vous adapter au terrain, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Cela paraissait effectivement une bonne idée.

« Parfait, approuva Cavendish. C'est décidé. Dimanche, à la sortie de la messe ? Nous nous retrouverons directement là-bas. Amenez une de vos épées. »

Will fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas d'épées d'exercice. Le capitaine m'en prêtait une. »

Cavendish leva un sourcil amusé.

« J'arrive à temps pour vous faire passer aux choses sérieuses, alors. Dimanche ? »

Le jeune garçon ne put cacher son enthousiasme. Il ne regrettait plus, à présent, que Norrington l'ait laissé choir. Il était certain de ne pas avoir perdu au change.

À suivre…


	7. Les cours du dimanche de Mr Cavendish

**Disclaimer** **et rating : **idem

**Note : **merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Joyeuse année 2007 !

**Chapitre 7**

**Les cours du dimanche de Mr Cavendish**

À l'heure dite, Will et Cavendish se retrouvèrent sur la plage connue sous le nom peu rassurant de Crique du Pendu. Will ignorait d'où provenait cette appellation, mais cela lui évoquait une sombre histoire de contrebande ou de naufrageurs. Mais à présent, la petite plage, en bordure de Port Royal, n'attirait que quelques promeneurs. Il y avait très peu de fond pour que les bateaux d'une taille un tant soit peu importante s'y mouillent, et les courants plus au large rendaient également la navigation hasardeuse.

Cavendish n'avait apporté avec lui aucun fleuret moucheté comme ceux que Norrington utilisait pour ses leçons. Il portait l'épée qu'il avait achetée à la forge le soir où Will l'avait rencontré. Quant à Will, il avait discrètement emprunté une des épées que Brown exposait sur un établi près de l'entrée de la forge. Le jeune garçon la sortit de son fourreau avec une légère appréhension. Norrington s'était toujours montré sévère et exigeant lors de leurs séances, mais Cavendish dégageait une impression de danger non négligeable. Et le fait de s'entraîner avec de vraies armes n'était pas pour ragaillardir l'apprenti forgeron. Cavendish sembla deviner ses pensées, car il afficha un petit sourire goguenard.

« Eh bien, voilà qui va vous changer des politesses que le capitaine Norrington a dû vous apprendre… »

Sans prévenir, Cavendish dégaina, jetant son fourreau au loin dans un même mouvement, et allongea un coup vers le visage de Will, qui para en catastrophe en reculant, manquant de peu perdre l'équilibre. Cavendish poussa l'avantage, et son adversaire se retrouva bien vite à enchaîner parades sur parades désespérées, sans jamais trouver l'occasion de les faire suivre d'une des ripostes que Norrington lui avait enseignées. L'homme n'avait pas du tout le même style que le jeune capitaine. Il était moins élégant, peut-être moins rapide, mais beaucoup plus puissant et Will se retrouva bientôt essoufflé et en nage, manquant sans cesse de tomber sur le terrain irrégulier qui le changeait bien du parquet ciré de la maison de James Norrington

Enfin, le jeune garçon s'écroula, les poumons brûlants.

« Bah, ce n'était pas si mal, commenta Cavendish… Je m'attendais à pire. Je ne sais pas quoi attendre de vos attaques, mais vous avez au moins les bases en ce qui concerne les parades. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Comme vous avez pu le constater. »

…

Depuis ce jour, Will se rendait tous les dimanches à la Crique du Pendu. Il savourait la régularité des cours, ce qui le changeait agréablement de la période où Norrington était son professeur. Cavendish se montrait tout aussi exigeant, mais en dehors de leurs assauts, se montrait beaucoup moins distant que le capitaine et racontait souvent à Will des anecdotes à propos des pays qu'il avait visité ou des duels auquel il avait assisté ou participer. Il avait eu une vie des plus aventureuses, même si le garçon sentait bien qu'il ne lui racontait que ce qu'il y avait de plus convenable.

Le moral de l'apprenti forgeron était donc au beau fixe quand un matin le capitaine Boyd passa à la forge faire referrer son cheval. Boyd était un officier de la petite unité de cavalerie cantonnée à Port Royal, au teint presque aussi rouge que sa tunique. Tandis que Will s'occupait de son cheval, Boyd s'adossa au mur de la forge, regardant les passants déambuler. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira et il fit un signe de la main :

« Théodore ! Par ici ! »

Will leva les yeux de son ouvrage et reconnu Groves, qui s'approchait du capitaine, un large sourire en travers de son visage bronzé. Groves avait récemment réussi ses examens, à la surprise générale, la sienne comprise, et il portait désormais un uniforme de lieutenant de première main.

« Gillette m'a appris la nouvelle. Si vous n'êtes pas ravissant ! » lança Boyd d'un ton moqueur.

Groves hocha la tête, toujours souriant, et les deux hommes commencèrent à deviser gaiement, tandis que Will les écoutait distraitement, peu concerné par leurs histoires de corps de garde.

« Tout vous sourit, à vous, décidément, poursuivait Boyd. Vous voici officier du roi, et, à ce qu'on m'a dit, vous avez ruiné Bellamont aux cartes, l'autre soir… »

Le sourire de Groves s'élargit encore.

« Oui, j'ai plutôt bien joué, je dois dire. Le plus surprenant dans cette histoire, c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à voir la couleur de mes gains avant un certain temps. Vous vous rappelez, le mal qu'avait eu Gillette pour qu'il lui paie son dû, il y a plus d'un an déjà ? Ce bellâtre est endetté jusqu'au cou. Eh bien croyez-le ou non, mais dès le lendemain, il me faisait porter l'argent…

- Que vous vous êtes empressés de dépenser, tel que je vous connais », fit Boyd en riant.

Groves haussa les épaules.

« Il faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose ! Et cela venait à point nommé pour m'offrir un uniforme taillé sur mesure. Je dois être irréprochablement vêtu pour rendre à la Marine Royale l'honneur qu'elle mérite. Autant dire que cet argent-là a été dépensé dans l'intérêt de la Couronne.

- Mais bien entendu. Je suis d'ailleurs tout à fait certain que le capitaine Norrington partage votre point de vue sur la façon de servir la Couronne.

- Aussi étrangement que cela puisse paraître… Non. Je crois qu'il ne m'a épargné un sermon sur le vice que représentent les jeux de hasard uniquement parce que c'est ce cher Eustace Bellamont qui en a fait les frais. »

Will annonça peu après à Boyd qu'il en avait fini, et les deux hommes s'éloignèrent ensemble. Le garçon rentra, les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre tournant machinalement dans sa tête. Il se demanda si Norrington et Bellamont s'étaient croisés ses derniers temps, et si sa personne avait été évoquée. Will en doutait. Il n'était sans doute qu'un épisode déjà oublié d'une longue série dans la petite guerre que les deux hommes se livraient depuis l'arrivée de Norrington à Port Royal. C'était étonnant qu'un duel sérieux n'en ait pas encore résulté. En tout cas, Will était plutôt heureux d'apprendre que Bellamont avait perdu une somme importante au jeu, d'autant que Groves lui avait toujours paru beaucoup plus sympathique que son ami Gillette. Le jeune homme se demanda alors si, dans le cas où Gillette et Bellamont auraient joué ensemble, lequel il aurait aimé voir sortir vainqueur. Cette éventualité occupa la majeure de ses pensées, et le soir avant de se coucher, il en était arrivé au résultat suivant : Gillette battait Bellamont aux cartes pour lui apprendre à être un riche bellâtre prétentieux. Puis Norrington (qui dans l'esprit de Will avait, pour l'occasion, abandonné ses convictions sur le vice et la vertu) ruinait Gillette pour lui apprendre à être un crétin à tête de cochon prétentieux. Puis Will, entré dans la partie sans prévenir, ruinait Norrington pour lui apprendre à être un officier prometteur et prétentieux. Grâce à son argent, Will achetait des terres, devenait le citoyen le plus en vue de la colonie et obtenait du gouverneur la main d'Elizabeth, tandis que Bellamont, Gillette et Norrington rentraient tous en Angleterre.

Will se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir satisfait. Ce serait trop beau. Eh bien, il ne voulait absolument pas que Norrington soit ruiné, en fait. Mais Will ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer avec l'idée que d'ici qu'Elizabeth soit en âge de se marier, le capitaine soit très loin des yeux et de l'esprit du Gouverneur. Le jeune garçon poussa un soupir. C'était ridicule. Même avec un Norrington hors course, en quoi sa situation changerait-elle ? Swann poserait les yeux sur un autre prétendant d'un rang convenable, et Elizabeth pourrait tomber sur bien pire. Un homme de l'âge de son père, ou un crétin comme Eustace Bellamont. Will essaya de chasser cette pensée de son esprit, se concentrant plutôt sur ce que Brown lui avait appris ces derniers temps à la forge (pas grand-chose) et ce que Cavendish lui avait appris lors de leur dernière rencontre à la Crique du Pendu (énormément). Mais son esprit revenait sans cesse sur la conversation de Boyd et Groves. Sans qu'il arrive à mettre le doigt dessus, Will avait l'impression que l'un d'eux avait dit quelque chose d'étrange, qui ne semblait pas logique. Il secoua la tête. Leur conversation avait été des plus banales, et il n'aurait même pas dû s'en souvenir. Mieux valait prendre du repos en avant le lendemain, et le prochain cours d'escrime de Cavendish.

…

Will se leva de bonne heure le lendemain, se débarbouilla rapidement, s'habilla et sortit dans la rue. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant d'aller à la messe, et il s'appuya contre le mur, savourant l'air encore relativement frais de la matinée, quand un petit attroupement attira son attention. Un peu plus bas, quatre ou cinq des garçons qui composaient le noyau de la bande de Pat Belsey entouraient le garçon boucher, en parlant à voix basse. Will s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la forge avant qu'ils ne le remarquent, mais il fut intrigué par l'expression plutôt morose de Belsey et de ses camarades. La curiosité l'emportant sur la peur, Will s'approcha alors du groupe.

La situation devait être vraiment grave, car Belsey se contenta de lui lancer un regard maussade en le voyant.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Will.

Les garçons lui jetèrent un coup d'œil ennuyé, avant qu'un gros rouquin se décide à répondre :

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? Les naufrageurs ont encore frappés, ça doit faire environ une semaine de ça. Un petit vaisseau marchand, _Le Triton_, s'est fait avoir. L'oncle de Pat y était aide charpentier, et il n'y a pas le moindre survivant, encore une fois.

- Oh, toutes mes condoléances », déclara maladroitement Will en se tournant vers Belsey, qui accueillit ces dernières avec indifférence.

L'apprenti forgeron s'éloigna rapidement. Il se doutait déjà que le commodore Gates et Norrington n'avaient pas beaucoup progressé dans leurs recherches, mais combien de victimes feraient ces forbans avant d'être conduits à la potence ?

À suivre…


	8. La Crique du Pendu

**Disclaimer** **et rating : **comme d'habituuude.

**RAR :**

**Silverwolf: **C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas encore beaucoup de révélations (qui arrivent bientôt) mais il fallait que je pose les éléments permettant d'y conduire, ce à quoi ce chapitre servait en partie.

Quant à Norrington, snob, jamais (ou si peu) ! Pour la peine, répète dix fois : « Norrington est un gentleman. Les gentlemen sont sexy. Donc Norrington est sexy. ».

**alana** **chantelune : **Merci ! J'espère quand même que le « mystère » n'est pas trop évident ! C'est un peu ce qui m'inquiète. Enfin, on verra.

**Chapitre 8**

**La Crique du Pendu**

Une semaine passa encore sans qu'aucune nouvelle des naufrageurs ne parvienne aux oreilles de Will, et celui-ci, qui avait rencontré Cavendish au hasard d'une course, le raccompagnait à son hôtel en lui parlant de ses progrès dans la conception de lames en acier feuilleté. Alors que son maître d'armes entrait dans l'auberge, Will, faisant demi-tour, faillit renverser un vieil homme à l'air maussade.

« Ne soyez pas si brusque Mr Turner ! » protesta l'individu en époussetant son habit.

Will reconnut alors seulement le valet de pied de Norrington, qu'il avait croisé de temps en temps quand il prenait des leçons chez lui.

« Excusez-moi, Mr B… Burns. Je ne vous avais pas vu. »

Burns haussa les épaules, pour indiquer que ce n'était rien, et fit signe vers la porte que Cavendish venait de franchir.

« Qui était-ce ? Je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu cet homme. »

Will jugea la question plutôt indiscrète, mais étant lui-même d'un naturel curieux, il ne pouvait reprocher à Burns de l'être aussi. Il dit donc ce qu'il savait de Cavendish, omettant seulement les cours d'escrime. Burns haussa à nouveau les épaules, comme si en fin de compte, il ne trouvait pas le sujet si intéressant et souhaita une bonne journée à l'apprenti forgeron.

Will se dépêcha de retourner chez Mr Brown, sans plus accorder une pensée à cette rencontre.

…

Il ne revit Cavendish que le dimanche suivant, non pas lors de sa leçon hebdomadaire à la Crique du Pendu, mais à la sortie de la messe. Will fut un des derniers à sortir et fut surpris de voir Cavendish à l'entrée, l'attendant visiblement. Le jeune garçon fut légèrement surpris. Il n'avait jamais vu Cavendish assister à l'office depuis son arrivée à Port Royal.

« Ah, Turner, vous voilà enfin. J'ai cru que ça n'en finirait jamais… »

Cavendish avait l'air singulièrement agité, et il ne prêta aucune attention au regard noir que lui lança le révérend Blight, qui passait juste à côté.

« Écoutez, Turner, je sais que nous avions une leçon prévue pour cette après-midi, mais malheureusement… Un empêchement. Bref, inutile de vous déranger. »

Will ne put cacher sa déception devant ce nouveau désistement, mais avant de pouvoir demander des détails, Cavendish s'éclipsa prestement, visiblement préoccupé, jetant des coups d'œil d'un côté et d'autres.

Passablement étonné par sa conduite, Will retourna à la forge. Encore une fois, un maître d'armes lui faisait faux bond. Mais il n'avait, après tout, pas à se plaindre. Cavendish avait eu un empêchement, soit. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il en ferait une habitude. Et rien ne lui interdisait d'aller s'entraîner seul à la Crique du Pendu, où il ne serait pas sans cesse dérangé par Mr Brown.

C'était décidément la meilleure façon de passer son après-midi, pensa Will en prenant à la forge sa dernière création et un quignon de pain et en ressortant immédiatement en grignotant.

Mais une vision inattendue s'offrit à lui lorsqu'il parvint sur la plage. Cavendish y était déjà, en compagnie d'Eustace Bellamont, deux lourdes malles à leurs pieds. Lui tournant le dos, ils observaient un petit sloop mouillé au large, dont une chaloupe se détachait pour venir à leur rencontre.

Les deux hommes semblaient assez énervés, et le vent porta à Will la voix de Bellamont.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions prendre la fuite ainsi. Swann et Gates n'ont aucune preuve contre nous, pour ce que vous en savez. Partez si vous le voulez, ils pourraient découvrir des choses sur _vous_. Mais ils n'oseront jamais s'en prendre à moi. Mon père…

- Votre père n'achèterait pas leur silence, si c'est ce que vous attendez de lui, rétorqua Cavendish avec mépris. Il est déjà lassé de couvrir vos écarts de conduite. Être complice avec une bande de naufrageurs, c'est un peu trop, même de votre part. Mais restez si vous le voulez. Dieu sait que vous ne me manquerez pas. »

Will se figea, incrédule.

« Pourquoi mettent-ils autant de temps, se plaignit Bellamont en désignant les matelots qui souquaient ferme dans la chaloupe. Si les hommes de Gates arrivent, ou même ce petit parvenu de Norrington… »

Le jeune aristocrate avait visiblement oublié ses intentions de rester sur place. Jetant un coup d'œil craintif en arrière, s'attendant sans doute à voir jaillir Norrington de derrière une dune, son épée dans une main et un mandat d'arrêt dans l'autre, il aperçut alors Will et poussa un cri angoissé.

« C'est ce gamin qui était toujours collé aux basques de Norrington ! glapit-il. Nous sommes cuits. »

Cavendish lança un regard dégoûté à son compagnon, avant de foudroyer Will du regard.

« Que faîtes-vous là ? Je vous avais pourtant dit de rester chez vous.

- Non, vous m'aviez juste dit que la leçon était annulée. » répondit le garçon, sentant qu'il aurait pu trouver une meilleure répartie. Mais il était trop bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir pour faire de l'esprit. Cavendish, qui lui avait généreusement enseigné l'escrime, était un criminel du même niveau que les pirates qui l'avaient autre fois attaqué !

Bellamont, bien que très pâle, brandit le pistolet qu'il avait à la ceinture et le pointa sur Will en ricanant.

« Une leçon ! Décidément ! Tu voulais que Gilmore te donne des leçons. Norrington te donne des leçons. Maintenant j'apprends que Cavendish aussi. Eh bien à mon tour de te donner une leçon, et ce sera ta dernière ! »

Roulant des yeux, Cavendish lui arracha son arme avec une facilité déconcertante, avant de la pointer à son tour sur Will.

« Si vous le voulez bien, Mr Bellamont, laissez-moi régler cette petite contrariété, ce sera préférable pour chacun d'entre nous. Turner, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Soyez raisonnable et approchez. Mr Bellamont, il y a un rouleau de corde dans ma malle. Attachez le garçon, et quand les hommes de Gates arriveront, ils le relâcheront. Quant à nous, nous serons loin. N'est-ce pas une conclusion satisfaisante pour tout le monde ? »

Will se mordit les lèvres, hésitant. Il avait une épée, et n'était pas sûr que Cavendish soit capable de l'abattre froidement s'il résistait. Mais après tout, que savait-il de celui-ci ? Il était déjà responsable de la mort de bon nombre d'innocents. À contrecoeur, il déboucla son épée et la jetant à terre, s'approcha des deux hommes. Moins d'une minute plus tard il était adossé à un rocher, pieds et poings liés.

« Vraiment, Turner, je regrette que nous nous quittions fâchés, poursuivait Cavendish tout en suivant des yeux la chaloupe qui poursuivait son chemin vers eux. Mais que voulez-vous, j'ai à peine eu le temps de contacter mes complices pour me ménager cette fuite. Si je n'avais pas quelques bons amis en ville, nous serions déjà… »

Il fut interrompu par un nouveau cri de Bellamont, qui, tandis que Cavendish regardait la mer, ne quittait pas la terre des yeux.

Will suivit son regard et leva les sourcils. Norrington et le lieutenant Gillette venaient de faire leur apparition sur la plage et marchaient vers eux d'un pas tranquille, la main sur le pommeau de leur épée, néanmoins.

« Tiens, Mr Bellamont ! Vous partez en villégiature ? commença le capitaine d'un ton sarcastique. Puis, levant un sourcil à la vue de Will : Mon garçon, vous voilà dans une sacrée posture. »

Il porta enfin son attention sur Cavendish.

« Nous n'avons pas encore été présenté, je crois ? John Cavendish, c'est cela ? Ou n'est-ce pas Randall Walters ? C'est le nom que vous portiez à Nassau, si je suis bien informé ».

Le naufrageur se contenta de le mettre en joue, impassible. Bellamont avait dégainé son épée, et les deux officiers s'empressèrent de l'imiter.

« Je vous ferais le même conseil qu'au jeune Turner ici présent, fit enfin, très calmement, Cavendish. Soyez raisonnable. Nous serons bientôt plus de deux contre deux, avec mes amis qui arrivent, et si vous faites le moindre geste, je vous fais sauter la cervelle. »

Norrington ne parut guère impressionné.

« Je n'agis jamais de façon déraisonnable, soyez-en assuré. Croyez-vous vraiment que nous ne sommes, nous-même, que deux ? J'ai une vingtaine de fusiliers marins qui ne demandent qu'à apparaître. »

Cavendish jeta un regard méfiant vers la végétation qui entourait la plage, essayant vainement d'y distinguer un uniforme rouge.

« Du bluff », décréta-t-il, et la situation s'emballa soudain aux yeux de Will.

Gillette avait fait un brusque pas en avant et Cavendish braqua le pistolet vers lui, ouvrant le feu. La balle ne fit que frôler l'épaule du lieutenant, et bientôt, les quatre hommes ferraillaient, Gillette aux prises avec Bellamont, Norrington contre Cavendish. Furieux de ne pouvoir participer, Will gigotait inutilement en essayant de se défaire de ses liens, tout en suivant l'action d'un coup d'œil. À sa surprise, les deux duels étaient assez égaux. Gillette avait énormément progressé depuis le soir où Will avait espionné le cours de Mr Gilmore, dut-il admettre à contrecoeur. Où allait le monde si Cavendish n'était qu'une crapule et si Gillette ne s'avérait pas médiocre en tout point ?

Le bel équilibre ne dura malheureusement pas longtemps, car l'équipage de la chaloupe, quatre hommes à l'air patibulaire, mit enfin pied à terre et se précipita sur les combattants, sabre d'abordage en main. Norrington réussit un instant à se désengager, parvenant à allonger un coup au premier d'entre eux, qui se retrouva étndu pour le compte, son sabre d'abordage se plantant aux pieds de Will.

Celui-ci sauta sur l'occasion. Tout le monde s'était désintéressé de lui, et il parvint tant bien que mal à trancher ses liens grâce à la lame du sabre.

Enfin libre et armé, il regarda où en était le combat. La situation n'était guère brillante. Les trois matelots pressaient Gillette, tandis que Bellamont et Cavendish s'étaient ligués contre Norrington, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir leurs assauts, même si son expression restait calme… Jusqu'à ce que Cavendish lui allonge un coup qui laissa une trace sanglante sur son bras.

« Premier sang ! » s'écria Bellamont avec satisfaction.

Il recula précipitamment pour éviter la lame de Norrington.

« Simple égratignure. Occupez-vous plutôt de votre propre peau et parlez moins, rétorqua le capitaine.

- Je dois dire que je suis bien d'accord. » ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Cavendish.

Will resta un instant l'épée à la main, ne sachant lequel des deux officiers avaient besoin de son aide. Mais il n'eut de toute façon pas le temps de se jeter héroïquement dans la mêlée. Un coup de feu retentit et l'un des adversaires de Gillette hurla et tomba, se tenant la jambe.

Les fusiliers marins faisaient enfin leur apparition.

Bellamont abandonna aussitôt la partie, levant haut les bras. Avec un sourire désabusé, Cavendish tendit son épée à Norrington.

« Pas de chance » dit-il seulement.

Bientôt, les militaires en manteau rouge entourèrent les naufrageurs. Un sergent s'approcha de Norrington et le salua, contrarié.

« Excusez-nous du retard capitaine. Je sais que nous étions sensés vous suivre à seulement cent pas, mais messieurs Murtogg et Mullroy, qui prétendaient connaître un raccourcis fort utile, nous ont complètement égaré. »

Il lança un regard courroucé à deux fusiliers marins à l'air penaud.

« Vous êtes arrivés à temps, répondit calmement Norrington, une main sur son bras blessé. Accompagnez ces hommes à Fort Charles sous bonne garde. Oui, même Mr Bellamont. »

Les soldats s'empressèrent d'obéir, et s'éloignèrent. Norrington ne fit pas mine de les suivre et Gillette restait à ses côtés, ne quittant pas des yeux la blessure de son supérieur, son habituelle expression goguenarde laissant place à de l'inquiétude. Will n'osait pas non plus bouger, conscient de n'avoir pas joué un rôle très flatteur dans toute cette équipée.

« Bien, fit enfin Norrington, émergeant de ses pensées. Mr Turner, il me semble qu'une discussion s'impose. Et vous aussi, Mr Gillette, j'aurais deux mots à vous dire. »


	9. Force reste à la Loi

**Disclaimer et rating : **idem

**Ahahah : **merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite (et la fin) !

**Chapitre 9**

**Force reste à la Loi**

Norrington se lança alors dans des explications dont Will avait bien besoin, tant la dernière demi-heure était passée pour lui dans une sorte de brouillard incompréhensible. Il apparut que Bellamont avait été, comme c'était à prévoir, le maillon faible de la bande de naufrageurs. Cela avait commencé de façon innocente, lorsque le capitaine avait appris qu'un de ses officier, le lieutenant Groves, passait une partie de ses soirées à jouer sa chemise avec les jeunes aristocrates de la colonie.

« Je m'étais seulement lancé dans un sermon sur le démon du jeu, quand au détour de la conversation, Mr Groves a mentionné que Mr Bellamont avait mis un point d'honneur à régler ses dettes dans les plus brefs délais. Ce qui n'a pas manqué d'attirer mon attention, car comme vous l'ignorez sans doute, Turner, notre ami Eustace a pour habitude de se faire prier. Et l'argent provient généralement de l'escarcelle de monsieur son père, qui lui avait pourtant coupé les vivres à peine une semaine auparavant. Décision qu'il aurait dû prendre il y a bien longtemps, si vous voulez mon opinion.

- C'est alors que vous vous êtes mis à soupçonner Bellamont ! » s'exclama Will, ravi d'émerger de son brouillard.

Pour la première fois, Norrington trahit sa fatigue et laissa échapper un petit soupir irrité.

« Non, Turner, c'est alors que je me suis mis à soupçonner votre grand-mère. Évidemment. Ne m'interrompez pas. »

Mortifié, le jeune forgeron obtempéra, pendant que Gillette lui lançait son horripilant sourire goguenard. Norrington poursuivit donc, racontant comment un des laquais de Bellamont, moyennant une petite rétribution, lui avait raconté que Will avait un jour apporté à son maître une lettre d'un certain Cavendish et que de là datait, à peu près, la mystérieuse indépendance financière du jeune homme. Restait à savoir qui était ce Cavendish, d'où il venait, où il se trouvait, enquête à laquelle Will avait à nouveau participé malgré lui en donnant des renseignements à Burns, le valet de pied de Norrington. Le reste, laisser entendre à Cavendish et Bellamont qu'ils étaient fait pour les cueillir lors de leur fuite, avait été chose facile.

« Mais ce que j'aimerais bien comprendre, Mr Turner, conclut Norrington, qui serrait toujours son bras blessé avec indifférence, c'est comment diable vous vous êtes retrouvé au milieu de toute cette affaire. »

Will, mal à l'aise, raconta alors comment Cavendish lui avait proposé de lui donner des cours d'escrime, et comment ils se donnaient rendez-vous à la Crique du Pendu pour se faire. Comment Cavendish avait annulé son dernier cours et comment lui avait décidé de se rendre quand même sur la plage, se retrouvant alors au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, commenta Norrington, qui semblait à présent consterné. C'est au-delà de ma compréhension. Quel besoin aviez-vous de vous acoquiner avec ce… Cavendish ? Je vous donnais déjà des cours d'escrime, et vous ne vous en êtes jamais plaint. Pourquoi avez-vous décidé, et sans m'en informer, merci bien, de changer de maître d'armes ? »

Will le contempla un instant avec des yeux ronds.

« Mais parce que j'avais cru comprendre que vous ne vouliez plus me donner de ces cours d'escrime. Lorsque vous êtes revenu de votre dernière mission, et que nous nous sommes vus, chez le Gouverneur, vous n'avez pas dit un mot au sujet des nouvelles leçons. »

Norrington semblait vraiment agacé, à présent.

« Oui, eh bien cela vous surprendra, Mr Turner, mais j'avais à ce moment-là d'autres soucis en tête. Il vous suffisait de me relancer, et vous n'en avez rien fait. »

Ce fut au tour de Will de s'énerver. Le sourire narquois de Gillette ne faisant rien pour apaiser son humeur.

« Et c'est ce que j'allais faire, capitaine, protesta-t-il avec véhémence, quand votre second, Mr Gillette, m'a dit de votre part que vous ne souhaitiez plus me donner de leçons, que vous étiez trop occupé, et que de toute façon, cela ne me servirait jamais à rien. »

Will, après cette tirade, se faisait l'effet d'un enfant capricieux, mais le plaisir de voir le sourire de Gillette s'effriter le rasséréna. Norrington fronça les sourcils et interrogea du regard le lieutenant.

« C'est que… balbutia celui-ci, j'avais cru comprendre… Bien sûr vous n'avez jamais rien dit de tel, mais vous étiez tellement accaparé par toute cette histoire que j'ai pensé préférable d'éloigner Turner un moment…

- Et vous pensiez que je ne pouvais pas m'en charger moi-même, que je n'étais pas le meilleur juge pour savoir comment et à quoi consacrer mon temps ? » l'interrompit sèchement Norrington.

Will aurait presque eu pitié de Gillette, qui tenta vainement de changer de sujet :

« Votre bras est blessé, capitaine, laissez moi voir si ce n'est pas trop grave, il ne faudrait pas que… »

Mais son supérieurne l'entendait pas de cette oreille:

« Mr Gillette, vous seriez bien aimable de ne pas détourner la conversation. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour veiller à mon bien-être, surtout quand on voit les résultats. Répondez à ma question. »

Gillette n'en menait décidément pas large.

« Je pensais juste que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, tenta-t-il enfin d'une voix plus ferme. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, nous étions tous occupés par ces naufrageurs. Et ce gamin n'arrêtait pas de vous tourner autour pour que vous vous occupiez de lui… »

Will ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Comment Gillette osait-il prétendre une chose pareille quand il s'était contenté de s'adapter au temps libre du capitaine, malgré l'irrégularité dans les leçons que cela entraînait ? Il ne s'en était jamais plaint ! À voix haute, en tout cas. Mais un regard sévère de Norrington le fit taire.

« Ensuite, poursuivit Gillette, il y avait les insinuations de Bellamont. Turner lui avait raconté que vous lui donniez des leçons et ça le faisait beaucoup rire. Vous le savez bien, il a alors répandu la nouvelle, et comme cela ne faisait pas rire les autres autant qu'il l'espérait, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'en rajouter. Il commençait à laisser entendre que vous et Turner… »

Norrington leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est très aimable à vous de protéger ma réputation, mais il n'y avait rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Qui a jamais prêté la moindre attention aux médisances de cet homme ? Vous saviez très bien que personne n'allait croire une chose pareille. Je me demande vraiment à quoi vous pensez parfois. »

Le capitaine contempla longuement Gillette et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, comme s'il comprenait, puis son regard se posa sur Will, qui lui ne comprenait plus grand-chose. Cela n'eut pas l'air de lui remonter le moral.

« Toute cette histoire est d'un ridicule achevé. Vraiment. Il serait temps de rentrer à Fort Charles, nous n'en avons pas terminé avec ces naufrageurs. Mr Gillette, ne croyez pas que cette conversation est terminée. J'aurais quelques mots à vous dire, quand nous aurons le temps. Mr Turner, vous allez gentiment rentrer chez vous, et vous tenir tranquille. Dimanche prochain, en début d'après-midi, vous vous rendrez chez moi. Pour une leçon d'escrime, oui. Fermez la bouche, maintenant, vous avez l'air stupide, comme cela, mon pauvre garçon.

…

L'arrestation des naufrageurs fournit un sujet de conversation pendant un long moment. La présence d'Eustace Bellamont dans leurs rangs, notamment, entretenait les plus sauvages spéculations. Son père le désavouerait-il complètement, ou chercherait-il au contraire à soustraire à la justice son fils indigne ? Will ne sut jamais si le riche planteur alla plaider sa cause auprès du Gouverneur Swann, mais s'il l'avait fait, le père d'Elizabeth ne s'était pas laissé fléchir. Bellamont fut condamné à mort au même titre que ses complices, et affronta la sentence avec bien moins de dignité que ses compères pourtant de plus basse naissance. Will n'assista pas au procès, mais Mr Brown lui en fournissait chaque jour un compte-rendu détaillé. Il ne cachait pas une certaine admiration pour Cavendish « une canaille, mais il ne se laisse pas impressionner, celui-là. À l'aise comme s'il assistait à une pièce de théâtre, et pas à son propre procès ! ».

Mais Will n'avais plus envie de revoir Cavendish, et encore moins d'en entendre parler. Il ne voulait même plus y penser. Chaque fois qu'il essayait, il se retrouvait perdu, incapable de comprendre comment l'homme qui lui avait généreusement dispensé son savoir avait pu aussi se révéler un meurtrier, tuant des innocents par simple appât du gain, tout comme les pirates qui avaient failli l'assassiner, massacrant tout un équipage sous ses yeux, quelques années auparavant.

Il y eut néanmoins un point positif à toute cette équipée. Will ignorait comment, mais sa présence à la Crique du Pendu ne resta pas ignorée, et bientôt, tout le voisinage vint lui demander de raconter le combat. Même Pat Belsey semblait avoir enterré la hache de guerre, trop heureux de la défaite des naufrageurs. Il était même le premier à embellir l'histoire, laissant entendre que Will avait donné un fier coup de main à Norrington au cours de l'échauffourée, sauvant même la vie d'un lieutenant Gillette assailli de toute part. Will se demanda si celui-ci entendrait jamais cette version des faits, et s'il ne s'en étoufferait pas. Lui et Will s'était revu depuis ce fameux dimanche, mais le jeune officier était toujours resté poli, bien que froid. L'horrible sourire en coin n'avait plus refait surface en présence de l'apprenti forgeron, et pour ce qu'il avait pu voir, les rapports entre Norrington et son lieutenant semblaient au beau fixe. Will ignorait quelle avait pu être la fin de leur conversation, mais visiblement, tout était revenu à la normale, du moins en apparence.

Oui, tout était revenu à la normale, se dit Will en décrochant d'un râtelier sa dernière création et se dirigeant d'un bon pas vers le logis de Norrington, avide d'une nouvelle leçon d'escrime. Plus de naufrageurs, le retour de son maître d'armes initial, Brown buvait toujours comme un trou et Elizabeth ne perdait jamais une occasion d'échapper à la vigilance de sa gouvernante pour venir le retrouver. C'était tout de même un bon bilan pour un pauvre orphelin, non ?

**Fin**


End file.
